Yuuri w szkole dla czarodziejów
by JoraCalltrise
Summary: Jaki los czeka szkołę dla czarodziejów, w której Phichit hoduje puszki pigmejskie, Yakov jest dyrektorem, Viktor z Chrisem warzą podejrzane eliksiry, a Jurkowi wyrastają kocie uszy? Oto Hogwarts AU dla odważnych. Obrazek z okładki autorstwa Srokrot. Pairingi: Victuuri, Otayuri oraz Seungchu.
1. Lekcja pierwsza - Phichit i puszki

Ważne: Uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera należy do J.K. Rowling, a bohaterowie Yuri on Ice należą do twórców Jurków. Ta praca jest parodią, więc proszę nie traktować jej poważnie ;)

 **Yuuri w szkole dla czarodziejów**

 **Lekcja pierwsza - Phichit i puszki pigmejskie**

Przyszedł kwiecień i do Ice-Wartu wreszcie zawitała wiosna! Na gałęziach Bijącej Sakury zakwitły przesłodko różowe kwiatki, śnieg na dziedzińcu stopniał, a jedyną pamiątką po zimie został lód, utrzymujący się na jeziorze dzięki kilku sprytnym zaklęciom.

Phichit Chulanont biegał po wieży Gryffindroitu, poszukując jedynej szaty, której nie pożarły jego ukochane puszki pigmejskie.

\- Phichit! – z dołu dobiegł zirytowany głos Yuuriego. – Phichit, no chodź! Bo znowu spóźnimy się na Eliksiry…

\- Dobra, okej! Poczekaj, już idę!

Ach, a więc _tutaj_ była! Pod należącą do Guang Honga Peleryną Niedowidką. Ech, biedny nieogarnięty Ji… Mógłby lepiej pilnować swoich rzeczy!

Phichit szybciutko wdział szatę i wyciągnął telefon, by jak co ranek strzelić sobie pamiątkowe selfie. Już miał biec do Yuuriego, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze nie pożegnał się z puszkami pigmejskimi.

Oparłszy przedramiona i podbródek o klatkę, obdarzył urocze stworzonka czułym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak się dzisiaj mamy, chłopaki? Wyglądacie na bardziej ożywionych niż zwykle. Przepraszam za ten mały metraż, okej? Jak tylko wrócę z zajęć, pozwolę wam pobiegać po pokoju.

Neo, Napoleon i Budda zareagowali na te słowa nerwowym przebieraniem łapkami. Phichotowi zrobiło się przykro.

Kurde… ale żeby przez tyle czasu tak siedzieć w tej klatce? Znaczy, niby grupa Phichita miała dzisiaj tylko zajęcia z Eliksirów i Transmutacji, no ale mimo wszystko!

W końcu Chulanont nie wytrzymał – szybciutko upewnił się, że jest sam w pokoju, po czym wpakował puszki pigmejskie do torby.

\- Wezmę was dzisiaj ze sobą, okej? – wyszeptał, przysuwając do ust palec wskazujący. – Tylko nie mówcie Yuuriemu, dobra? Zawsze robi z igły widły.

Już nie pierwszy raz Phichit wyniósł zwierzaki z dormitorium. W zeszłym roku łaziły mu po miotle, gdy brał udział w treningach quidditcha. Raz nawet wziął je ze sobą nad jezioro, by mogły biegać po drzewku, gdy ćwiczył program dowolny.

Ach, puszki pigmejskie były doprawdy cudownymi stworzonkami! Nie odstępowały właściciela na krok i uwielbiały się przytulać. Phichit nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego były tak mało popularne wśród młodych czarodziejów.

Aha, pewnie dlatego że zżerały ubrania.

Yuuri czekał na przyjaciela przed kominkiem. Po krótkim kazaniu odnośnie spóźniania się, razem opuścili Wieżę Gryffindroitu i ruszyli na zajęcia. W drodze do lochów minęła ich grupka pierwszorocznych.

\- Patrz: Harry Potter! – pisnęła jedna z dziewczynek.

\- Panie Potter, jestem fanem! – do Yuuriego zamachał jasnowłosy chłopczyk. – Dostanę autograf?

Katsuki podniósł torbę, żeby zasłonić twarz.

\- Mam już tego dosyć – jęknął, gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem dzieciaków. – Dlaczego wciąż biorą mnie za Pottera? Ja nawet nie wiem, kto to jest!

\- _Mówiłem ci_ , żebyś założył sobie konto na Facebooku – z ust Phichita wyszło kilka karcących cmoknięć. – Wtedy wiedziałbyś, że w Anglii jest szkoła dla czarodziejów, która jest baaaardzo podoba do naszej. Zamiast Ice-wartu mają Hogwart, zamiast Gryffindroitu Gryffindor, zamiast Slytherinburga Slytherin… No i ponoć chodzi tam taki czarnowłosy okularnik, który nazywa się Harry Potter. Ponoć jest jakimś wybrańcem, albo coś…

\- Przecież to Yurio jest wybrańcem, nie ja!

Ach, no tak – Jurij Plisetsky! Ten, który przepędził JJ-morta. Wszyscy w Ice-Warcie znali tę historię…

Jean-Jacques Leroy był obiecującym uczniem o pokręconej osobowości i jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanym imieniu – tak skomplikowanym, że ludzie zaczęli go nazywać Tym, Którego Imienia Nikomu Nie Chce Się Wymawiać. Biedaczek strasznie się tym przejął. Pewnego razu ochrzcił samego siebie JJ-mortem i obiecał zemstę wszystkim, którzy go nie doceniali. Panoszył się po szkole, wyzywając innych uczniów na pojedynki i w ogóle robiąc z siebie wielkiego megalomana.

W końcu dyrektor Yakov stracił cierpliwość. Uznał, że trzeba wreszcie przywołać skurczybyka do porządku! JJ-mort mieszkał w Slytherinburgu, więc to na Slytherinburżan spadła odpowiedzialność doprowadzenia sprawy do końca. Wszyscy liczyli na Viktora Nikiforova. W końcu to on był Prefektem, świetnym łyżwiarzem, jeszcze lepszym czarodziejem i w ogóle legendą szkoły. No, ale niestety – w tamtym czasie Vitya był bardziej zainteresowany zakradaniem się do łaźni Gryffindroitu celem podglądania Yuuriego, więc oznajmił przybranemu Papie, że ma JJ-morta totalnie w poważaniu. Próbowano przekonać go do zmiany zdania, jednak z miernym skutkiem.

A zatem wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę młodziutkiego Jurija Plisetskyego. Geniusza, który również mieszkał Slytherinburgu i w przeciwieństwie do starszego kolegi chętnie rwał się do bitki.

Doszło do pojedynku. Zaklęcia latały z zastraszającą prędkością. W pewnym momencie Juraczka miotnął w JJ-morta klątwą _Quartrus Salchowus,_ w skutek czego Leroy obrócił się w powietrzu aż cztery razy! A potem gruchnął na tyłek. Wydawało się, że wynik starcia jest przesądzony. Jednak, kiedy fanki Jurija zaczęły wiwatować, Ten, Którego Imienia Nikomu Nie Chciało Się Wymawiać niespodziewanie podniósł się i zostawił bliznę na psychice Plisetskyego, rzucając nań Zaklęcie Kocich Uszu.

Rozpętało się piekło!

Wynikiem piekła było rozwalenie połowy szkoły, w tym i gabinetu Ojca Dyrektora. Po JJ-morcie słuch zaginął, a Jurij przeszedł do historii jako Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił.

Phichit był dumny, że udało mu się uwiecznić tamto wydarzenie na zdjęciu. Na samym Instagramie zgromadziło już okrąglutki milion lajków! Miodzio.

Chulanont odblokował iphona, by sprawdzić, co ciekawego wydarzyło się dzisiaj na Fejsie.

\- O kurde! Viktor nie żyje!

\- ŻE CO?! – Yuuri omal nie dostał zawału.

\- Jezu, spokojnie! Nie Nikiforov tylko Krum.

\- Jaki znowu Krum?! Boże, Phichit, nie strasz mnie tak… Przez chwilę myślałem, że umrę!

\- Wyluzuj – Phichit poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. – Twojemu Viktorowi nic się nie stało. Na pewno jest już w klasie razem z resztą Slytherinburżan. Znając jego, pewnie fantazjuje o całowaniu się z tobą pod Bijącą Sakurą.

Palce wskazujące Japończyka rytmicznie stukały się czubkami.

\- Pewnie nawet nie wie, że istnieję – ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, wyszeptał Katsuki.

Taj przewrócił oczami.

\- Yuuri, Viktor absolutnie za tobą szaleje i wie o tym cała szkoła. Znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć: cała szkoła WYŁĄCZAJĄC CIEBIE!

\- Mówisz mi to, co chcę usłyszeć. Nie ma szans, by ktoś tak odjazdowy jak Viktor zwrócił na mnie uwagę…

\- A pamiętasz ten bal podczas Turnieju Trójlodowego, co się na nim nawaliłeś w trzy dupy?

\- Eee… nie?

\- To nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Ech, mniejsza o to. Viktor nigdy się mną nie zainteresuje…

W tym momencie weszli do klasy. Viktor Nikiforov siedział obok swojego najlepszego kumpla Chrisa Giacomettiego i czytał książkę pod tytułem „Jak oczarować nieśmiałego okularnika".

Długie srebrne włosy były związane w kucyk. Na widok Katsukiego niebieskie oczy rozjaśniły się, a na pięknej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech w kształcie serca.

\- _Ohayou_ , Yuuri! – Viktor wesoło zamachał do oblubieńca.

Nieśmiały okularnik zaczerwienił się.

 _\- Z… zdr… zdrastwuj_ , Viktor! – wybąkał, po czym z przyciśniętą do piersi torbą, pobiegł do swojego kociołka.

Czoło Nikiforova opadło na okładkę książki. Chris zaczął klepać przyjaciela po ramieniu, mówiąc coś w stylu „nie martw się, stary, następnym razem ci się uda!"

Obserwujący całą scenę Phichit ponuro pokręcił głową. Idąc w stronę Yuuriego, minął Mikiego Crispino i Emila Nekolę, którzy jak zwykle przyszli na zajęcia w kraciastych spódniczkach. Wspomniany przyodziewek był obowiązkowym mundurkiem uczęszczających do Ice-Wartu dziewcząt. A konkretnie przedstawicielek Ravenclony – domu składającego się wyłącznie z czarodziejek płci żeńskiej.

Michele nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym stanem rzeczy.

Odkąd Łyżwa Przydziału wysłała go do Huffleparyża, żył w ciągłym strachu o cnotę siostry bliźniaczki. Nie pomagało przekonywanie, że Sarcia trafiła do domu „tylko dla kobiet", gdzie nie miała styczności z żadnymi „napalonymi samcami". Nie. Miki po prostu _musiał_ jej bronić! Już od pięciu lat starał się o przeniesienie do Ravenclony, a jego najlepszy kumpel, Emil solidaryzował się z nim, w skutek czego obaj chodzili w kieckach.

 _Ja tam nie narzekam_ – pomyślał Chulanont. – _W końcu dostarczają mi lajków. Jednak dyrektor Yakov ma na ten temat nieco inne zdanie…_

Jak na zawołanie, Feltsman wkroczył do klasy.

\- Będę dzisiaj zastępował profesora Celestino – burknął, ciskając na biurko kajecik z listą obecności.

\- Na Brodę Rasputina, co się stało naszemu biednemu Ciao Ciao? – Dłoń Milki Babichevy powędrowała do ust.

\- Nie będę pokazywał palcem - chłodny wzrok Yakova spoczął na Viktorze i Chrisie – ale jacyś cwaniacy dolali mu do herbaty Eliksiru Nieustającego Wzwodu. Warzenie antidotum potrwa co najmniej czterdzieści osiem godzin. Pozostaje jedynie życzyć biedakowi wytrwałości i dostarczać mu kremu do rąk.

\- Mogę pomóc – zmysłowym tonem zaoferował Szwajcar - Rzucę na niego Zaklęcie Natychmiastowego Dojścia!

\- Możesz o tym zapomnieć, Giacometti – wycedził dyrektor. – Po pięciu ostatnich incydentach, już nikt ci nie zaufa! A już ZWŁASZCZA w sprawie _tego typu_ zaklęć! Przygotujcie się do zajęć, a ja wygłoszę jeszcze kilka oświadczeń.

Największy kujonek w szkole, czyli Yuuri, grzecznie wypełnił polecenie. Wyciągnął z torby elegancki notesik, rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry i paczuszkę ziół. Długopis poturlał mu się pod kociołek. Schylając się, Katsuki niechcący zaprezentował Viktorowi otulony obcisłymi dżinsami zadeczek.

Usta przystojnego Rosjanina rozchyliły się. Nikiforov zaczął energicznie wachlować się ręką.

\- Oświadczenie numer jeden! – zagrzmiał Yakov. – Ktokolwiek podrzucił mi do gabinetu paczkę Prezerwatyw Wszystkich Smaków, gorzko tego pożałuje! Oczywiście mam głównych podejrzanych, ale w tym przypadku również nie będę pokazywał palcem.

Czy raczej – chętnie pokazałby palcem, a nawet wycelował różdżką i miotnął klątwę. Gdyby tylko miał dowody.

\- Oświadczenie numer dwa! Jakieś małe gnojki… i znowu nie będę pokazywał palcem… zakradły się w nocy do klepsydr i zmieniły nazwy waszych domów. Od teraz Gryffindroit to Gryfi Odór, Slytherinburg to Śliski Ryj, Ravenclona to Raj Węcława, a Huffleparyż to Harfi Paw. Mam nadzieję, że cieszycie się z nowych nazw?

\- O tak, i to bardzo! Mógłbym dojść ze szczęścia.

\- To był sarkazm, Giacometti!

\- Ej – niespodziewanie powiedział czyjś głos. – Może to robota Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Chce Nam Się Wymawiać?

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, Ji! – burknął Yakov. – Zdejmij tę cholerną Pelerynę Niedowidkę! Rozumiem, że boisz się ludzi, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by nigdy nie pokazywać gęby. Jak jeszcze raz tak zrobisz, odejmę ci punkty.

\- P-przepraszam – wybąkał zawstydzony Guang Hong.

\- JJ-mort nie miał jak ruszyć naszych klepsydr – ze wzrokiem wbitym w telefon stwierdził Leo. – Na Fejsie piszą, że jest zbyt zajęty uwalnianiem Belli z więzienia. A poza tym, umówmy się: po obrażeniach, których doznał z ręki Jurija, raczej szybko się nie pozbiera.

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, Iglesia! Ile. Razy. Mam. Powtarzać?! Żadnych telefonów na zajęciach! Kurwa mać… Właśnie _dlatego_ nie nadaję się do prowadzenia zastępstw!

Dyrektor wytarł sobie czoło chusteczką. Rozwścieczone spojrzenia, które co chwilę posyłał Viktorowi i Chrisowi, nie były dla nikogo zaskoczeniem. Ci dwaj od zawsze mieli reputację klasowych łobuziaków. Jeśli wierzyć Chłopcu Który Się Wkurwił, połowę wolnego czasu spędzali na wnerwianiu Yakova, a drugą połowę na knowaniach mających na celu spiknięcie Yuuriego z Viktorem.

Katsuki _wciąż_ szukał długopisu…

\- Yakov, muszę do toalety - niespodziewanie zaskomlał srebrnowłosy młodzieniec.

\- Już ja ci dam „Yakova"! Niech to szlag, Vitya… Rozmawialiśmy o tym już _z milion razy!_ Wiem, że cię adoptowałem, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz zwracać się do mnie w tak poufały sposób. A przynajmniej nie tutaj. W tej klasie nie jestem „Yakovem", lecz „profesorem Feltsmanem".

\- Yakov, no weź… _muszę siku!_

\- DOBRA, KURWA, IDŹ! Tylko szybko wracaj, bo dzisiaj warzymy ważny eliksir!

Plecakiem zasłaniając okolice krocza, Nikiforov posłał ponętnemu Japończykowi tęskne spojrzenie, po czym wymknął się z klasy. Dyrektor pokręcił głową.

\- Dzisiaj będziemy warzyć Eliksir Na Kontuzje. Pracujecie w parach. Jak ktoś wysadzi klasę, ma wpierdol. Powodzenia!

Pomieszczenie wypełniło się dymem z kilkunastu kociołków.

\- Ach - westchnął Chris – uwielbiam patrzeć, jak mój eliksir _dochodzi!_

\- NIE GADAJ TYLKO PILNUJ OGNIA, GIACOMETTI! – ryknął Yakov.

Phichit jedynie udawał, że pracuje – w końcu nie po to siedział z największym kujonem w szkole, by samemu odwalać największą robotę. Niech lepiej Yuuri zajmie się eliksirem, a on porobi ludziom pamiątkowe fotki!

Telefon z obudową w puszki pigmejskie najpierw skierował się w stronę Georgija. Popovich mieszał w swoim kociołka i z oczami postawionymi w słup powtarzał:

\- Przeznaczenie… zemsta… ŚMIERĆ!

\- Georgi, co ty wyprawiasz?

Na dźwięk głosu Yakova, młodzieniec podskoczył.

\- Ja… eee… tego… no… warzę Eliksir Na Kontuzje, tak jak pan profesor kazał.

\- Nie, Georgi, _nie_ warzysz Eliksiru Na Kontuzje, bo Eliksir Na Kontuzje tak nie capi! Pewnie znowu próbujesz zrobić Eliksir Miłości, co?

Rumieniec na policzkach Popovicha był odpowiedzią samą w sobie. Z ust dyrektora wyszło zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, byś zostawił Anię w spokoju?

\- Ale… ale…

\- Zacznij od początku!

Jedno machnięcie różdżki Ojca Dyrektora i kociołek Georgija wypełnił się pustką. Popovich żałośnie pociągnął nosem.

W między czasie do klasy powrócił Viktor. On i Chris zaczęli szeptać coś do siebie, rzucając dyskretne spojrzenia w stronę Yuuriego. Yakov zrobił im szybką inspekcję, a kiedy nie zobaczył w kociołku niczego podejrzanego, poszedł sztorcować Leo.

 _Tak czy siak, pewnie coś knują_ – wywnioskował Phichit.

Ci dwaj mogli być łobuzami, ale byli przede wszystkim _cholernie_ uzdolnionymi uczniami. Dość sprytnymi, by w ostatniej chwili zmienić Eliksir Na Kontuzje w coś zupełnie innego. Cóż… na wszelki wypadek lepiej niczego od nich nie brać!

Ostatecznie zajęcia skończyły się bez większych fajerwerków. Yuuri zarobił dla Gryffindroitu jakieś dwadzieścia punktów, Leośkowi skonfiskowano telefon, a Georgi zebrał jeszcze ze trzy nagany za próby uwarzenia Eliksiru Miłosnego. Ciekawie zrobiło się dopiero po wyjściu z klasy. Katsuki i Chulanont zmierzali w stronę sali, w której miała odbyć się Transmutacja, kiedy…

\- Yuuri, Yuuri! Mógłbyś chwilę poczekać?

Na widok zmierzających w ich stronę Viktora i Chrisa, Japończyk wydał zakłopotany kwik. Uciekłby, gdyby przyjaciel nie przytrzymał go za rękaw szaty.

\- Taaak? – z sympatycznym uśmiechem spytał Phichit.

\- Yuuri, twój Eliksir Na Kontuzje był taaaaki super – zaszczebiotał Nikiforov. – Jak zawsze byłeś bezbłędny, Prosiaczku!

\- Dz… dz…dz… dz…

Aplikacja chyba przestała działać.

\- On chciał powiedzieć „dziękuję" – wzdychając, Phichit zwrócił się do Viktora.

\- Tak – nieprzytomnym tonem wyszeptał Yuuri. Nawet na moment nie odrywał cielęcego wzroku od Rosjanina. – _Spasiba._

\- Przepraszam za niego. Nie wiem, co się z nim dzisiaj dzieje. Zwykle jest bardziej gadatliwy.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – srebrnowłosy przystojniak machnął ręką. – A przechodząc do sedna… Yuuri, zastanawiam się, czy nie spróbowałbyś mojego Eliksiru Na Kontuzje? Chciałem trochę poeksperymentować, więc dodałem do niego kilka japońskich ziół, by zmniejszyć obrzęk.

\- Umm… chętnie bym spróbował - nieśmiało zaczął Katsuki – ale ja nie mam żadnej kontu… iiiiik!

Dokładnie w tym momencie Chris uszczypnął Yuuriego w tyłek.

\- Teraz już masz – Szwajcar puścił Rosjaninowi oko.

\- Yuuuuuri, nie możesz pozwolić, by na twoim pośladku pozostał taki _paskudny_ siniak – podsuwając Japończykowi fiolkę z różowym płynem, zaśpiewał Viktor. – Nie będziesz mógł pokazać się w żadnym Onsenie. A przecież jesteś Prefektem i musisz pilnować higieny!

\- C-cóż… ch-chyba masz rację?

Obserwujący całą scenę Phichit trzymał telefon w pogotowiu. Ciekawe, co tym razem wymyślili ci dwaj? Chyba nie byliby na tyle głupi, by uwarzyć Eliksir Miłosny, prawda? Przecież to jasne, że i bez niego Yuuri bujał się w Viktorze na zabój!

Nie, nie to był Eliksir Miłosny. To było coś _znacznie gorszego._

Ledwo ostatnia kropla różowego płynu została połknięta, a z ciała Japończyka zniknęły wszystkie ubrania. Dosłownie – _wszystkie!_ Łącznie z gaciami…

\- Oooch, Buddo! – zapiszczał zachwycony Phichit.

Yuuri też zaczął piszczeć - tyle że w jego przypadku nie był to wyraz radości. Spanikowany Katsuki stał na środku korytarza, goluteńki, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z gorących źródeł. Viktor szybciutko otulił go swoją szatą. Następnie pochylił się i jednym zwinnym ruchem wziął oblubieńca na ręce.

-Oooch, Yuuri, _tak mi przykro!_ – wymruczał. – Chyba pokręciliśmy coś z Chrisem i zamiast Eliksiru Na Kontuzje przygotowaliśmy Eliksir Nagości. No nic… Chodź, _moye zoloto!_ Zabiorę cię do Wieży Slytherinburga i znajdziemy ci jakieś ładne ciuszki.

Dumnym krokiem Nikiforov skierował się w stronę zachodniej części zamku. Z zawiniątka, które niósł, wystawały tylko gołe stópki, para okularów i szopa ciemnych włosów.

\- A… - nieśmiało zagaił Yuuri. – A kiedy odzyskam moją szatę, moje dżinsy i mój mundurek?

\- Odzyskasz?! – prychnął Viktor. – O nie, Prosiaczku _!_ Tego _paskudztwa_ to ty już _nie założysz!_ Jak można nosić coś tak niemodnego? A zwłaszcza ten krawat… ugh! Odkąd pierwszy raz cię w nim zobaczyłem, marzyłem o tym, żeby go spalić. No, ewentualnie związać cię nim, ale o tym to już porozmawiamy u mnie w sypialni.

Nikiforov i Katsuki wkrótce zniknęli za rogiem.

\- Myślałem, że wasze dormitorium jest w lochach? – Phichit zwrócił się do Chrisa.

\- Bo było – westchnął Szwajcar. – Ale odkąd razem z Viktorem zaczadziliśmy Pokój Wspólny dymem z Eliksiru Erotycznego, dyrektor przeniósł nas do wieży. Powiedział, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Wiesz, tam są okna i tak dalej…

\- No tak. Grunt to BHP.

\- A tak w ogóle, to jak po tej akcji Yuuri nie zajarzy, że Viktor na niego leci, to chyba pozostanie nam tylko _Felix Fellatius._

Phichit nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć, czym jest _Felix Fellatius._ Ale lepiej dla Yuuriego, by wreszcie zakumał, co było na rzeczy.

Pełni wielkich nadziei, Giacometti i Chulanont pobiegli na Transmutację. Ledwo zdążyli na sprawdzanie obecności.

\- Gdzie Katsuki i Nikiforov? – spytała profesor Baranowska.

\- Nieobecni – odparł Chris.

\- A z jakiego powodu?

\- Kopulują.

Żelazna Dama Ice-Wartu uniosła brew.

\- Och, niech już pani profesor im odpuści! – rzuciła Mila Babicheva.

\- Właśnie! – zawtórował jej rozmarzony Georgi. – Cóż może być lepszym powodem do opuszczania zajęć niż _miłość?_

\- A poza tym, chyba wszyscy zgadzamy się co do faktu, że te ich „nieodwzajemnione" zaloty trwają już zdecydowanie zbyt długo – kręcąc głową, podsumował Chris.

Profesor Lilia zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Może masz rację, Giacometti? – stwierdziła w końcu. – No dobrze. Tym razem im odpuszczę. Skoro mówisz, że właśnie w tej chwili budują związek, to w imię wyższego dobra mogę im wybaczyć tę jedną nieobecność. Przynajmniej Yakov będzie miał trochę spokoju… A wracając do naszych zajęć, proszę, by każdy oddał mi esej z zamieniania hokejówek na figurówki.

Phichit gwałtownie wyprostował się na krześle. O cholera! Zupełnie zapomniał o tym przeklętym eseju…

\- Eee… - przywołując na twarz wyćwiczony uśmiech grzecznego dziecka, podniósł rękę. – Wie pani, co, pani profesor?

\- Nie, nie wiem, _co_ , Chulanont – Lilia groźnie zwęziła oczy. – Ale podejrzewam, że mi się to _nie spodoba._

\- Bo ja tak sobie pomyślałem… pisanie wypracowań na papierze jest takie _staroświeckie!_ Dostałem ostatnio rewelacyjnego laptopa od mojego mugolskiego wujka. Gdybym mógł przesłać moje wypracowanie mejlem, to…

\- Panie Chulanont! To, że w przeciwieństwie do tych zacofanych Anglików z Hogwartu umiemy korzystać z mugolskich cudów techniki, jeszcze nie znaczy, że powinniśmy to robić non-stop! Wie pan, czym by się to mogło skończyć? Zupełnie utracilibyśmy nasze czarodziejskie zdolności! Niech pan bierze przykład z dyrektora Yakova. On _bez problemu_ potrafi się obyć bez tych śmiesznych mugolskich zabawek! Nie ma nawet _telefonu!_ Co by było, gdyby zaczął szpiegować uczniów za pomocą programów szpiegowskich, zamiast po ludzku korzystać z legilimencji?

Phichit miał zamiar powiedzieć, że dyrektor Yakov korzystał _zarówno_ z programów szpiegowskich, _jak i_ legilimencji. Na szczęście, w porę ugryzł się w język. Jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że bardzo chce wiedzieć, jakim cudem Feltsman ukrył przed surową żoną fakt posiadania telefonu.

\- I tak jestem dla pana nazbyt wyrozumiała, Chulanont! – zagrzmiała Lilia. – W końcu pozwalam panu przynosić wypracowania wydrukowane na papierze. Ale na mejle nie zamierzam się zgadzać!

\- Kiedy pani profesor… Proszę, tylko ten jeden jedyny raz! _Miałem_ to wypracowanie, ale puszki pigmejskie mi zjadły! Wziąłem je dzisiaj ze sobą na zajęcia. Moje puszki, w sensie.

\- Ach, tak? W takim razie proszę mi zaprezentować te pańskie puszki, Chulanont!

Myśli Phichita wydały ryk triumfu! Sprytny Taj był bardzo dumny ze swojej strategii zjedzonego wypracowania. Wiedział z wiarygodnego źródła, że profesor Baranowska też miała kiedyś puszka pigmejskiego i dlatego odpuszczała uczniom, których eseje padły ofiarą apetytu uroczych stworzonek.

Okej, to teraz wystarczyło jedynie pokazać chłopaków i będzie miał dwanaście godzin na napisanie tego przeklętego… Hę? Ale zaraz. _Gdzie puszki?!_

Chulanont wpatrywał się we wnętrze swojej torby z miną Yuuriego wpatrującego się w kartę Czekoladowej Żaby, na której _nie było_ Viktora Nikiforova. Ta sama mieszanina szoku i rozczarowania!

\- O kurde – wybąkał przerażony Taj. – Nie ma ich.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie ma ich… NIE MA MOICH PUSZKÓW! O Buddo, co mogło się z nimi…

\- Proszę natychmiast skończyć tę grę aktorską, Chulanont! Próbował mnie pan oszukać, więc poniesie pan konsekwencje. Na środę dostarczy mi pan wypracowanie, którego pan dzisiaj nie przyniósł ORAZ dodatkowe wypracowanie o zmienianiu _Agape_ w _Erosa._ To materiał spoza podręcznika, więc lepiej niech się pan _przyłoży!_ A tymczasem, wracamy do dzisiejszych zajęć…

Przedramiona Taja z cichym stukotem opadły na biurko. Phichit złapał się za głowę. Tym dodatkowym wypracowaniem to się specjalnie nie przejął – żaden problem, zawsze może zerżnąć od Yuuriego. Ale co, u diabła, stało się z jego puszkami?!


	2. Lekcja druga - Jurij i jego liczne

**Yuuri w szkole dla czarodziejów**

 **Lekcja druga – Jurij i jego liczne koty**

Phichit siedział na schodach i cichutko pochlipywał w rękaw szaty. Minęło go kilku zaniepokojonych uczniów i nauczycieli, lecz nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

- _Ca va?_ – usłyszał nad sobą zmartwiony głos.

Podniósł zapłakane oczy i zobaczył Chrisa Giacomettiego.

\- Och, _Mon Dieu_ – Szwajcar przykucnął przed Tajem. – Co się stało, _mon cheri?_

\- Uszki igmiejskie! – zaskomlał Phichit.

\- _Quoi?_

\- P-puszki p-pigmejskie! Zgubiłem je i nie wiem, gdzie są. Rano zabrałem je ze sobą na zajęcia, ale na Transmutacji zorientowałem się, że uciekły!

Pokazał Chrisowi dziurę w torbie, którą wygryzły niesforne stworzona. Najlepszy kumpel Viktora zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słuchaj, nie jestem jakoś szczególnie dobry z Wiedzy o Magicznych Stworzeniach, ale… Słuchaj, to nie jest tak, że wszystkie zwierzaczki uciekają, gdy tylko mają okazję? Nie martwiłeś się, że ci zwieją, gdy brałeś je na zajęcia?

\- Ani trochę! Napoleon, Neo i Budda to najmądrzejsi przedstawiciele swojego gatunku! Nigdy… _przenigdy_ nie próbowali ode mnie uciekać. Zawsze trzymali się blisko mnie, gdzie bym ich nie zabrał. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tym razem postanowili zwiać i jeszcze wygryźć dziurę. Znaczy… _okej_ , one zżerają wszystko, co się da, ale właśnie dlatego popsikałem torbę specjalnymi perfumami. Jakiś czas temu Yuuri odkrył, że bardzo nie lubią tego nowego zapachu, który reklamuje Viktor, więc psikamy nim wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy! Yuuri to nawet psika sobie tyłek, ale nie mów mu, że ci powiedziałem…

Giacometti zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Słuchaj, a sprawdziłeś wszystkie sale, w których mieliśmy dzisiaj zajęcia?

\- Aha.

\- Na stołówce sprawdziłeś?

\- Aha.

\- W majtkach sobie sprawdziłeś?

\- Eee, nie, tam na pewno nie ma moich puszków pigmejskich. Znaczy, poza tym jednym, co zaczął mi rosnąć, gdy wkroczyłem w okres dojrzewania.

\- _Pardon._ Powiedziałem to, żeby cię rozbawić.

Zadziałało. Phichit nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Nadgarstkiem starł z policzków resztki łez i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Kiedy Chris usiadł, schody zaczęły się przesuwać, lecz żaden z młodych czarodziei nie zwrócił na to uwagi. W Ice-warcie podobne sytuacje były normą. Czasami nawet podłogi zamarzały! Wówczas wszyscy mieli frajdę, gdyż w drodze na zajęcia mogli sobie pojeździć na łyżwach.

\- Napisałem posta na Facebooku z pytaniem, czy ktoś widział moje puszki – lekko pociągając nosem, Phichit podsunął przyjacielowi komórkę. – Parę osób udostępniło, lecz nikt nie widział chłopaków.

\- Ja też udostępnię – Chris wyciągnął własny telefon. Obudowa przedstawiała jego samego robiącego striptiz na miotle. – Pomogę ci szukać twoich puszków. I tak nie śpieszy mi się z powrotem do Wieży Slytherinburga. Viktor z Yuurim pewnie wciąż bzykają się na każdej kanapie w naszym pokoju wspólnym. Słyszałem, jak kilku pierwszoroczniaków mówiło, że pójdzie dzisiaj spać do schowka na miotły. Ech, biedne nieuświadomione dzieci… Chyba podrzucę im potem książkę o Stosunkach Międzynarodowych.

\- Dzięki za pomoc – Taj położył dłoń na ramieniu Szwajcara. – W podzięce dam ci zdjęcie Yuuriego śpiącego z _daimakurą_ ze zdjęciem Viktora.

\- Ach! Byłbym wielce zobowiązany! Za taką fotkę Vitya odda mi przynajmniej jedną parę magicznych stringów.

\- On nosi stringi?

\- Właściwie to kupił mnóstwo par dla Yuuriego. Już na pierwszym roku zrobił wielkie zakupy w Zakątku Czarodziejów w Harajuku. Nie sądził, że zalecanie się do twojego ziomka zajmie mu całe sześć lat. Teraz będzie musiał rzucić zaklęcie powiększające, by te stringi weszły na Yuuriego…

\- Oby zadziałało. No nic, zostawmy kochasiów samych sobie i chodźmy szukać moich puszków. Masz jakiś pomysł, jakie miejsca moglibyśmy jeszcze sprawdzić?

\- Hm… - Chris potarł podbródek. – Żadne _podniecające_ zakątki nie przychodzą mi do głowy, ale wiem, kogo moglibyśmy zapytać. Dlaczego by nie przejść się do Dziadka Plisetskyego? W końcu jest gajowym i uczy Wiedzy o Magicznych Stworzeniach. Może coś nam doradzi?

\- Kurde, masz rację! – żachnął się Phichit. – Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem? Akurat świetnie się składa, bo po Bożym Narodzeniu została mi jeszcze jedna butelka Miodowej Wódki. Starszy pan na pewno się ucieszy, gdy mu ją podaruję.

 **XXX**

Największy zboczeniec w Ice-Warcie oraz samozwańcze Dziecko Internetu stali przed chatką Nikolaia Plisetkyego i już od dobrych kilku minut walili w drzwi.

\- Dziadku Kolia! Dziadku Kolia, jesteś tam?

\- Mamy dzisiaj pecha – westchnął Chris. – Chyba gdzieś wyszedł.

\- Sprawdzę, czy nie zapisał się do jakiegoś wydarzenia na Fejsie – Phichit odblokował komórkę.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. Będzie szybciej, jeżeli zapytamy jego wnuka.

Palec Szwajcara wskazywał Zakacowany Las – ów puszcza zawdzięczała swoją oryginalną nazwę nielegalnym popijawom, które urządzali czasami niektórzy uczniowie.

Spomiędzy drzew wystrzeliły dwie postacie. Jurij Plisetsky galopował przez łąkę na grzbiecie centaura Otabka. Związane w kucyk blond włosy powiewały na wietrze, a białe kocie uszka podskakiwały z każdym uderzeniem kopyt. Patrząc na nieco zniewieściałą, roześmianą twarzyczkę, ciężko było uwierzyć, że ten utalentowany czarodziej był zaprzysiężonym wrogiem JJ-morta, a jednocześnie najbardziej wulgarnym uczniem w Ice-warcie (jak nie w całej Japonii). Gdyby wiedział, że ktoś zobaczył go _z taką miną_ , jak nic rozwaliłby połowę zamku.

Mimo to Phichit postanowił zaryzykować - szybciutko wyciągnął telefon! No bo, kurde… Jakże mógłby nie cyknąć fotki, gdy miał przed sobą _taki widok?_ Ach, to urocze, mugolskie wdzianko Jurija… ten czarny T-shirt z ryczącym tygrysem, te krótkie postrzępione dżinsowe spodenki, te nogi… ach, te _gołe_ nogi i bose stopy przyklejone do spoconego końskiego ciała!

A Otabek? Nooo, ten to wyglądał _jeszcze lepiej!_ Jakby jego wspaniały, czarny koński tułów ze zawiązanym w warkocz ogonem nie był wystarczająco podniecający, Kazach postanowił jeszcze ubrać skórzaną kamizelkę z ćwiekami. Założył ją na goluteńki umięśniony tors. Mięśnie jak u greckiego Boga aż błyszczały w słońcu.

 _Mój profil wprost eksploduje od lajków!_ – pomyślał zachwycony Phichit. – _Niektóre dziewczyny z miejsca dostaną orgazmu!_

Po zrobieniu szesnastego zdjęcia, dyskretnie wsunął telefon do kieszeni szaty. Zrobił to w samą porę, gdyż Altin i Plisetsky właśnie zatrzymali się obok chatki. Na widok Chrisa roześmianą twarzyczkę Jurija trafił szlag. Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił zeskoczył z grzbietu przyjaciela i z miną obiecującą niechybną śmierć zbliżył się do Szwajcara. Czubek jego różdżki rytmicznie stukał w otwartą dłoń.

\- Chyba wyraziłem się jasno, gdy mówiłem, że masz mi się nie pokazywać na oczy, _Gołodupcu?!_

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Juraczka – westchnął Chris. – Jak się udała przejażdżka?

\- Było fajnie – z typowym dla siebie, obojętnym wyrazem twarzy powiedział Otabek. – Spotkaliśmy mojego kuzyna i jego kumpla z Beauxbatons. Graliśmy z nimi w polo. Trzy do dwóch dla nas.

\- Ach, staje mi na samą myśl! Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było…

\- Przestań mnie ignorować, cholerny zboczuchu! – ryknął rozwścieczony Jurij. – Sądzisz, że tak po prostu możesz się tu pojawiać i nikt ci nic nie zrobi? Pieprzony erotomanie… Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o tym, co zrobiłeś moim biednym kotom!

\- Co zrobił twoim kotom? – zainteresował się Phichit.

Policzki Plisetskyego poróżowiały. Wkurzony blondynek odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie chciały rosnąć im wąsy, więc poprosiłem go, by coś z tym zrobił. Słyszałem, że jest dobry w tego typu fryzjersko-kosmetycznych zaklęciach. No ale, oczywiście, musiało mu się coś _popieprzyć_ i zamiast Zaklęcia Na Porost Wąsów rzucił na moje biedne zwierzaki Zaklęcie Orgii!

\- Ej, przecież przeprosiłem! – obruszył się Chris. – Mówiłem ci, że to było _niechcący!_ A poza tym, wziąłem odpowiedzialność i znalazłem dom dla jedenastki kociaków, które się urodziły.

\- Tak, kurwa, _zajebiście_ , że tamta dziesiątka znalazła dom! – wycedził Jurij. – Tylko co ja teraz zrobię z pozostałymi dziewięćdziesięcioma sztukami?

\- Raju, urodziło ci się aż sto jeden kotów?! – Phichit wybałuszył oczy. – Ostro!

\- Widziałeś kiedyś, jak czterdzieści kotów zabawia się ze sobą na zasadzie „każdy z każdym"? – niespodziewanie zapytał Otabek.

\- Eee… nie?

\- To uwierz mi na słowo: NIE chcesz tego widzieć!

Taj odpowiedział złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- A ty widziałeś kiedyś kopulację tysiąca puszków pigmejskich?

Altin wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Nie, nie widziałem.

\- To sobie zobacz! – Phichit podsunął mu pod nos komórkę. – Moi rodzice mają hodowlę. Wczoraj przesłali mi filmik. Nie zapomnij zostawić lajka, gdy wejdziesz na mój Instagram.

\- Jesteś totalnie bezlitosny, Chulanont! – zniesmaczonym tonem podsumował Jurij.

\- Wygląda jak gigantyczny perski dywan – ze wzrokiem wbitym w ekranik stwierdził Otabek. – O kurde, ten dywan faluje!

\- Skoro macie hodowlę, to co robicie z puszkami, które się urodzą? – zainteresował się Chris.

\- Wysyłamy do Anglii niejakim Weasleyom. Ponoć mają sklepik na Pokątnej.

\- Jak chcesz, to wysyłaj puszki pierdolmejskie na handel, ale ja moich kotów byle komu _nie oddam!_ – zagrzmiał Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił.

\- Moglibyśmy podrzucić jednego kota każdej parze w Ice-warcie – masując podbródek, wymyślił centaur. – W razie czego powiemy, że przyniósł go bocian.

Jurij zamarł w miejscu. A po chwili wydał ryk triumfu.

\- Kurwa, Beka, _to genialne!_ Yakovowi i Lilce podrzucę przy najmniej cztery. Jeszcze mi podziękują, że doczekali się wymarzonych dzieci! Na mnie i na Viktora wciąż narzekają, to może chociaż z kotów będą zadowoleni.

Altin podrapał się po uchu.

\- Kiedy ja to powiedziałem w żartach...

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Otabku – klepiąc centaura po muskularnym ramieniu, westchnął Chris. – Jeśli chcesz opowiadać dowcipy, musisz popracować nad tą swoją arcypoważną miną.

\- Viktorowi też podrzucę ze trzy sztuki – mamrotał krążący w koło Jurij. – Wmówię mu, że to ta jego Wieprzowina zaciążyła. Jest wystarczająco durny, by w coś takiego uwierzyć.

\- Może i tak, ale nie zapominaj, że ma niuchacza – wtrącił Chris. – A po ostatnim spotkaniu Makkachina z twoim pupilkiem chyba już raz na zawsze ustaliliśmy, że Viktor _nie może_ mieć kota?

\- Niech będzie, Łysol odpada! – fuknął Jurij. – Ale w takim razie Milka i ta jej dziewczyna muszą wziąć z sześć kociaków!

\- Ej, a tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Puma Tiger Scorpion? – z wyciągniętym przed siebie telefonem, spytał Phichit. – Ma ze dwa metry, więc zazwyczaj ciężko go przeoczyć.

\- Puszek mieszka teraz w korytarzu na trzecim piętrze – wyjaśnił Otabek. – Dyrektor ukrył tam Kamień Fizjologiczny i potrzebował jakiegoś niebezpiecznego stworzenia do odstraszania intruzów.

\- Jak działa Kamień Fizjologiczny?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Ale ponoć jest bardzo dobry na wzdęcia i zatwardzenia.

\- Jakiś tam kamień guzik mnie obchodzi! – burknął Plisetsky. – W tamtym korytarzu jest dużo myszy, więc Potya ma co robić. Gdyby był nieszczęśliwy, w życiu nie wypożyczyłbym go Yakovowi. Dbam o moje zwierzątka…

\- No właśnie! – niespodziewanie krzyknął Phichit. – Dbasz o zwierzątka. Jesteś największym miłośnikiem zwierząt w całym Ice-warcie, czyż nie? Wyłączając oczywiście twojego dziadka.

\- Eee…

\- A skoro tak, to… to… to rozumiesz, jak to jest, gdy ktoś zgubi ukochane zwierzątko!

Z wymalowaną na twarzy desperacją, Taj złapał młodego Rosjanina za ramiona.

\- Hah?! – Jurij strącił ręce drugiego czarodzieja i odskoczył do tyłu. – Co ty wyrabiasz, durny Komórkoholiku? O czym ty pieprzysz?!

\- Zgubiłem moje puszki pigmejskie.

\- Że co?!

\- Puszki – Phichit przybrał najsmutniejszą minę, na jaką było go stać i spojrzał Plisetsky'emu prosto w oczy. – Zgubiłem je. Zawsze się mnie trzymały, a dzisiaj nagle uciekły. Tak zupełnie bez powodu! Rozumiesz, jak to jest, prawda? Zwierzątka nie są żadnymi zabawkami, ale pełnoprawnymi członkami rodziny!

Zakłopotany, Juraczka zaczerwienił się. Mógł być Chłopcem Który Się Wkurwił, ale gdy w grę wchodziły zwierzęta, miał naprawdę dobre serce. Taj postanowił kuć żelazo, póki gorące – jeszcze chwila, a urobi tego zbuntowanego nastolatka!

\- Wiem, że masz żal do Chrisa, o to, co zrobił twoim kotom… ale na dłuższą metę, chyba nic strasznego się nie stało, czyż nie? W końcu im więcej kotów na świecie, tym lepiej! Osobiście wrzucę ich zdjęcia na moje Facebooki i Instagramy, by pomóc ci znaleźć nowych właścicieli. Ba, napiszę nawet artykuł, w którym przekonam wszystkich, że bociany przynoszą koty bezdzietnym parom i tak go rozpropaguje, że uwierzą w niego nawet zadeklarowani katolicy! Zrobię to wszystko, tylko proszę, odobraź się na Chrisa i pomóż nam znaleźć moje puszki pigmejskie!

Podziałało – Jurij Plisetsky oficjalnie _pękł._ Rzucił pod nosem krótkie „kurwa", po czym wycelował ostrzegawczy palec w Phichita.

\- Niech ci będzie, Kumplu Katsudona! Rozumiem, jak to jest, gdy gubi się ukochane zwierzątko, więc pomogę. Ale niech mi któryś wygada, że odpuściłem Gołodupcowi, a miotnę w niego jeszcze gorszym zaklęciem niż to, którym załatwiłem JJ-matoła!

\- A on nie nazywał się przypadkiem JJ-mort? – spytał Otabek.

\- Jeden chuj – Juraczka wzruszył ramionami. – I tak nikomu nie chce się wymawiać jego imienia. Ale dobra, pogadajmy o tych całych puszkach pigmejskich. Przyszliście do mojego dziadka, prawda? W końcu to on jest specjalistą od wszystkich dziwacznych cudów natury.

\- Ano, chcieliśmy poprosić pana Kolię o jakąś wskazówkę – Chulanont posłał drzwiom do chatki ponure spojrzenie. – Niestety gdzieś go wywiało.

\- Może poszedł na randkę? – głośno zastanawiał się Chris.

\- Ta, kurwa, ty to zawsze znajdziesz zboczony powód czyjejś nieobecności, _zboczeńcu_! – wysyczał Jurij. – Chciałbyś! Dziadek poszedł na ustawkę.

\- Ustawkę? – zdziwił się Phichit.

\- Kumple zaprosili go na mecz Quidditcha – Plisetsky przewrócił oczami. – Po wszystkim będą spuszczać łomot kibicom przeciwnej drużyny.

\- Toż przecież mówię: zbiorowa randka! – radośnie podsumował Giacometti. – Może nawet i orgia…

\- Wypalę ci, _kurwa,_ dziurę w dupie, _przysięgam!_

\- Hm… ale ja już _mam_ dziurę w tyłeczku. A na dodatek dosyć przystojną i ładną, jeżeli opinia mojego chłopaka jest jakimś wyznacznikiem. Philippe lubi badać moje głębiny i…

\- Dobra, dobra, dobra, o dziurkach porozmawiamy kiedy indziej, okej? – Taj w porę powstrzymał rozwścieczonego nastolatka przed zrobieniem Chrisowi dziury _nie tylko w dupie._ – Na razie chciałbym odzyskać moje puszki, bo bardzo się za nimi stęskniłem. Jura, nie wiesz może, czy twój dziadek ma jakieś książki o zwierzętach, albo coś?

\- Powinien coś tam mieć. Poczekajcie, poszukam u niego w domu.

Jurij wyciągnął klucze z breloczkiem z serii Hello Kitty. Kiedy zniknął w chatce, Otabek zwrócił się do Chrisa i Phichita.

\- Ej, ale wiecie co? Jak chcecie, by wam w czymś pomógł, lepiej nie poruszajcie z nim żadnych zboczonych tematów. Nawet _ze mną_ nie lubi rozmawiać o tych sprawach.

\- Spoko Rokoko, już będę grzeczny – Giacometti uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

Po chwili wrócił Jurij. Niósł pod pachą gigantyczną różową księgę.

\- „Encyklopedia Uroczych Stworzonek". Chyba tutaj znajdziemy to, czego szukamy.

\- Super – ucieszył się Chris. – Kiedy już _dojdziesz_ do właściwej strony…

\- KURWA MAĆ! Jak ja ci zaraz…

\- Jezu, Jura, spokojnie _!_ Nie _dochodź_ do pochopnych wniosków! Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć…

\- JESZCZE SŁOWO, A PRZYTRZASNĘ CI CHUJA TĄ KSIĄŻKĄ!

Otabek poczęstował Szwajcara spojrzeniem pod tytułem „a nie mówiłem?". Tymczasem Plisetsky zaczął czytać.

\- No dobrze. Doszedłem… tfu! Chciałem powiedzieć _dotarłem_ do litery „P". Okej, co my tutaj mamy… Paciorkowce Arienkowe, Pandy Kotowate, Pegazy Długowłose, Pegazy Krótkowłose, Pegazy Kucykowate, jeszcze jakieś Pegazy, pierdyliard Pegazów, i znowu Pegazy, jak jeszcze raz przeczytam „Pegaz" to się porzygam, Penisówki Pospolite, _nawet nie wasz się, kurwa, komentować, Gołodupcu,_ Perłowce Zwyczajne, Pudle Niuchacze, Puszki Pigmejskie… O! No wreszcie znalazłem wasze cholerne puszki!

\- I co piszą? – dopytywał się Phichit. – I co? I co?

\- Zwolnij, gamoniu, to nie Wikipedia! No dobra, Puszki Pigmejskie. Czytam: _chociaż może wydawać się to nieprawdopodobne, Puszki Pigmejskie posiadają cechy zarówno chomików jak i psów. Są tak samo słodkie i urocze, jak i mądre i lojalne. Kiedy nawiążą więź z właścicielem, nie odstępują go na krok, nawet gdy przebywają poza klatką._

\- A nie mówiłem?! Mówiłem… mówiłem!

\- Zamknij się i daj mi dokończyć! – Jurij odchrząknął. – _Sposoby karmienia…_

\- To już znam.

\- Okej, dalej. _Opieka i pielęgnacja…_

\- Tak, tak, to nic nowego! Znam te bzdury na pamięć!

\- O! Ale o tym chyba nie słyszałeś. _Zwyczaje godowe Puszków Pigmejskich: chociaż Puszki Pigmejskie rozmnażają się jak wszystkie normalne zwierzęta i mogą mieć wielu partnerów, w niektórych przypadkach wykazują też bardzo nietypowe i zaskakujące zachowania. Zwłaszcza wiosną, gdy są bardziej pobudzone i silniej odczuwają różne zapachy._

\- Oho? – odezwał się Chris. – Mamy początek wiosny.

\- _Kiedy ich właściciel znajduje sobie jakiś obiekt pożądania seksualnego, Puszki Pigmejskie również odczuwają silne przyciąganie wobec wspomnianego obiektu. Zachęcone miłym zapachem, wchodzą na tę osobę, często wpełzając jej również pod ubrania i bieliznę. Schodzą dopiero po ostatnim dniu wiosny, bądź po skonsumowaniu związku między właścicielem i jego obiektem westchnień._

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę Phichita. Jurij wziął głęboki oddech:

\- No dobra, Instagramoholiku! Gadaj, w kim się bujasz i miejmy to już za sobą… 


	3. Lekcja trzecia - Viktor i jego

**Lekcja trzecia – Viktor i jego niuchacz**

Czując na sobie wnikliwe spojrzenia reszty towarzystwa, Phichit zaczerwienił się.

\- K-kiedy… kiedy ja w nikim się nie podkochuję! – próbował wytłumaczyć.

\- Już nie zgrywaj głupa, Instagramoholiku – prychnął Plisetsky. – Przyszła wiosna, twoje puszki spierdzieliły. Wszystko pasuje! _Musisz_ się w kimś bujać. Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia.

\- Może to zauroczenie podświadome? – głośno zastanawiał się Chris. – Czasami jest tak, że ktoś nas pociąga, ale na początku nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy. Pamiętam, jak było z Viktorem i Yuurim. Kiedy pierwszy raz jechaliśmy do Ice-wartu shinkansenem, Makkachin uciekł z naszego przedziału i wrócił z czyjąś szatą w zębach. Okazało się, że to własność Yuuriego. Potem dowiedzieliśmy się, że pudle niuchacze wyczuwają, co pociąga właściciela, jeszcze _zanim_ właściciel pozna tę osobę. Może w przypadku puszków pigmejskich jest tak samo?

\- Ano – weryfikując wspomniane informacje w książce, potwierdził Jurij. – Rzeczywiście, piszą tutaj o czymś takim.

\- Innym razem ja i Viktor skonstruowaliśmy Erotometr – na wspomnienie wybryków z przyjacielem, Giacometti uśmiechnął się z nostalgią.

\- Że CO skonstruowaliście?!

\- To coś takiego jak kompas, tylko, że pokazuje wszystkie osoby i rzeczy, które podświadomie cię podniecają. W przypadku Viktora były to: kotlet wieprzowy, japońskie kimono i niebieska gumka no włosów. No i oczywiście Yuuri. W moim przypadku Erotometr pokazał lód, miotłę i…

\- Wystarczy! – Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił posłał Szwajcarowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Nie musimy znać szczegółów twoich ukrytych zboczeń!

\- Ej, ale z tym niuchaczem to w sumie świetna sprawa! – nagle uświadomił sobie Phichit. – Moglibyśmy wykorzystać go, by znaleźć moje puszki. Viktor na pewno nie obrazi się, jeśli na chwilkę wypożyczymy Makkachina.

\- Co racja, to racja – mruknął Plisetsky. – W porządku, możemy tak zrobić. I tak miałem pójść do cholernego Łysola, by upomnieć się o program. W końcu ten zakochany gamoń jako jedyny w Ice-warcie zaliczył ŁUMa z choreografii.

Na wspomnienie piątej klasy, Chulanont wzdrygnął się. Wciąż pamiętał te okropne nerwy i nieprzespane noce, które wiązały się ze zdawaniem Łyżwiarskich Umiejętności Magicznych. A kiedy pomyślał, że byli już na siódmym roku i szykowali się do zdawania JEŁOPów (Jeszcze Elitarniejsze Łyżwiarskie Opcje Programowe), to już w ogóle poczuł się zdołowany. Całe szczęście, że miał specjalne pióro do ściągania i siedział obok Yuuriego. Czy raczej – znał bardzo skuteczny (liczący około dziesięć tysięcy jenów) sposób, by przekonać Pana Egzaminatora do konkretnego ustawienia ławek. Jeśli dyrektor Yakov czegoś Phichita nauczył, to właśnie tego – łapówki bywały _o wiele skuteczniejsze_ niż magia! Przed czerwcem trzeba będzie oszczędzić parę groszy, by inaczej nigdy nie awansuje z ŁUMa na JEŁOPa.

W końcu nie był geniuszem pokroju Nikiforova i Plisetskyego – ci dwaj to nawet nie musieli uczestniczyć w zajęciach, by na luzie zdawać egzaminy. Czego dowodem był chociażby ładnie pachnący eliksir, który Jurij wyciągnął z torby.

\- Masz – fiolka została rzucona Altinowi. – Golnij sobie Eliksiru Homosapiensującego. Przecież nie będziesz popierdalał po schodach z tymi kopytami.

\- Jesteś pewien, że dobrze to uwarzyłeś? – zacmokał Chris. – Eliksir Homosapiensujący łatwo pomylić z Homogenizującym.

Widząc gromadzący się w oczach młodego Rosjanina wkurw, Phichit pośpiesznie zadał pytanie:

\- A jak działa Eliksir Homogenizujący?

\- Sprawia, że zaczynasz pożądać osób tej samej płci. Nie żeby Otabkowi robiło to jakąś różnicę – Giacometti puścił centaurowi oko. – Biorąc pod uwagę jego _bliski_ związek z Juraczką…

\- Jeszcze słowo, a wepchnę ci różdżkę do gardła! – ryknął Plisetsky.

\- Juraczka, bądź tak miły i nie zachęcaj mnie, _bym zrobił ci loda_. Jesteś trochę za mały na takie zabawy. A co do eliksiru… Otabek, jeśli chcesz, wprowadzę do Eliksiru Homosapiensującego kilka ulepszeń. Odkryliśmy z Viktorem fajny patent, dzięki któremu _nie tylko_ uzyskasz ludzkie nogi, ale też powiększysz sobie penisa!

\- KURWA MAĆ! Po pierwsze, masz nie przekręcać moich gróźb, Gołodupcu, a po drugie, Beka nie musi niczego sobie powiększać, bo jego sprzęt jest ogromny jak…

Uświadomiwszy sobie, czego _o mały włos nie wypaplał_ , Jurij zatkał dłonią usta. Oczy miał wielgachne jak sowa, a policzki czerwone jak barwy Gryffindroitu. Ten widok sprawił Szwajcarowi niemałą uciechę. Phichit zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem Viktor nie załatwił kumplowi przyśpieszonego kursu „wkurzania Kiciusia".

\- „Ogromny", mówisz? – Chris uśmiechnął się szeroko. – No proszę! Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak świetnie zaznajomiony z jego „sprzętem".

\- W-wcale nie jestem! – warknął Jurij. – I przestań dopowiadać sobie jakieś durne zboczone teorie!

\- Eee… Jura, masz może jakieś zapasowe spodnie? – do rozmowy wtrącił się Otabek.

Trzy osoby obróciły głowy, by na niego spojrzeć. Zdążył już wypić eliksir, a tym samym przestał być centaurem – jego części od pasa w dół świeciły seksowną golizną. A nad parą pięknych muskularnych nóg rzeczywiście znajdował się _pokaźny…_ eghm… sprzęt. Juraczka jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał.

\- W chacie jest mnóstwo ciuchów! – burknął, odwracając wzrok. – Możesz sobie coś wybrać!

Altin krótko skinął głową i zniknął za drzwiami. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do ludzkich nóg, przez co poruszał się trochę jak kaczka. Plisetsky odprowadził go tęsknym wzrokiem.

\- Długo trwa ten eliksir? – zainteresował się Phichit.

\- Zależy, jak się go uwarzy. Ten, który łyknął Beka, utrzymuje się tylko trzy godziny. Ale potrafię zrobić też taki, który wystarcza na całą dobę.

\- Jak powiedziałby nasz klasowy romantyk, Popovich - westchnął Chris – najpiękniejsza jest Zakazana Miłość, a już zwłaszcza międzygatunkowa. Ach, zazdroszczę ci, Juraczka! Możesz ujeżdżać ukochanego aż na dwa sposoby!

\- Rzucę na ciebie taką klątwę, że wyrośnie ci trzecie jądro! – wściekle wymachując różdżką, ryknął Plisetsky.

\- Ech, i znowu niepotrzebnie robisz mi nadzieję. Od września obiecujesz mi dodatkowego fiuta, a ja _nadal_ go nie otrzymałem…

\- KURWA MAĆ! Powiedziałem, że _przetnę_ ci fiuta, a nie, że dorobię dodatkowego!

\- Tak czy siak, efekt byłby taki sam, _non?_

Phichit obserwował kłócących się kolegów z mieszaniną rozbawienia i rezygnacji. Ech, dla własnego dobra, Jurij powinien popracować nad pogróżkami - a przede wszystkim nauczyć się widzieć różnicę między tekstami, które przerażały Chrisa i tekstami, które _podniecały_ Chrisa. O ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Z tego, co mówiono w Slytherinburgu, kiedy Szwajcar był w formie, to na każdą obelgę pod swoim adresem potrafił wymyśleć mega-zboczoną ripostę. Viktor zresztą też.

Z chaty wyłonił się Otabek. Spodnie, które wybrał, wywołały u Chulanonta i Giacomettiego salwę śmiechu. O matko. Dzwony! Och, Merlinie i Rasputinie… najprawdziwsze _dzwony_. I to z wyszytymi na nogawkach kwiatami. Nawet Yakov Feltsman umarłby ze śmiechu, a on praktycznie nigdy się nie śmiał!

\- Ja pierdolę, Beka – dłoń Plisetskiego powędrowała do czerwonej z zażenowania twarzy. – Ze wszystkich spodni, które były w chacie, musiałeś wybrać akurat TO?! Boże, przecież to są _portki_ , w których mój dziadek popierdzielał na dyskotece!

Altin obrzucił swój przyodziewek obojętnym spojrzeniem i jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Może i zyskał parę nóg, ale w głębi siebie pozostał centaurem. A jaka była najważniejsza zasada koniowatych?

„To, co nosimy poniżej pasa, zupełnie nas nie obchodzi!"

 **XXX**

Obrazem Strażnikiem wieży Slytherinburga był portret nieziemsko przystojnego Casanovy z upiętymi w wytworny kok brązowymi lokami. Ów mężczyzna przywiązywał dużą wagę do mody i uwielbiał flirtować z uczniami. Dzisiaj postanowił ubrać jedwabny zielony szlafroczek i eleganckie japonki ze szmaragdem na paseczku. Na widok czwórki młodzieńców, odstawił kieliszek wina i szybciutko przygładził włoski.

\- Och, przecież to Chris! – zatrzepotał grubymi rzęsami. – Miło cię znowu widzieć, _kochanie!_

\- Rozbieraj się! – tonem przywodzącym na myśl miłośnika BDSMów, zagrzmiał Giacometti.

Casanova rozchylił poły szlafroczka. Przekonany, że za chwilę ujrzy o wiele więcej nagości, niż by sobie życzył, Phichit odruchowo odskoczył do tyłu. Jednak czekała go niespodzianka. Między połami szlafroczka nie było gołego ciała, ale… szczelina w kształcie gołego ciała. A za nią – bo jakżeby inaczej! – pokój wspólny Slytherinburga.

\- Właśnie _dlatego_ wyniosłem się z zamku! – wycedził Jurij.

\- To wy cały czas macie to samo hasło? – spytał Otabek.

\- Ależ skąd! – Chris uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Tydzień temu mieliśmy „ściągaj majtki", a w zeszłym miesiącu „pokaż klatę!" O, a na drugim roku Viktor przekonał Casanovę do hasła „weź mnie jak kotlet wieprzowy". Biedny Georgi kilka razy spał na korytarzy, bo nie mógł zapamiętać.

\- Ale ekstra! – zachwycony Phichit nie mógł przepuścić okazji do strzelenia fotki telefonem. Od razu opublikował zdjęcie na Instagramie. – Słyszałem, że wcześniej mieliście portret Rasputina, ale ten facet jest sto razy lepszy.

– Żartujesz sobie?! – jęknął Plisetsky. - Już wolałbym kisić się w jednym pokoju z Yakovem i Lilką, niż codziennie rozmawiać z tym… z tym… _ekshibicjonistą!_

\- Uch, ja już bym chyba wolał zboczeńca – wpisując opis pod zdjęciem, stwierdził Taj. – Słyszałem, że pokój dyrektora i jego żony jest bardzo dobrze strzeżony.

\- No, zamiast drzwi mają portret Baryshnikova – Jurij wzdrygnął się.

\- Kogo?

\- No wiesz, tego baletmistrza. Koleś każe ci pokazać ileśtam pozycji baletowych, a jak go nie usatysfakcjonujesz, to cię nie wpuści. Na mnie zawsze się wydziera, ale Viktorowi lizusowi odpuszcza _wszystko._ Pieprzony łysol zawsze wychwala jego wersję Don Kichota i biedny Misiek wymięka.

\- Ej, to jak do środka wchodzi _dyrektor?_ W końcu orłem z baletu to on nigdy nie był…

\- Yakov nie musi robić piruetów. Ma specjalne hasło.

\- O! A jakie?

\- „Spierdalaj".

Aha. No tak, to _tak bardzo_ w stylu Ojca Dyrektora.

Jeden po drugim, młodzieńcy zaczęli przełazić przez przesmyk. Ostatni przechodził Giacometti. Casanova posłał mu całuska.

\- Chris, skarbie, a przyjdziesz później się ze mną pomiziać? – zagadnął uwodzicielskim tonem.

\- _Bien sûr!_ – równie zmysłowo odparł Szwajcar. – Wymasuję ci pośladki tamtą specjalną szczotką do czyszczenia płótna.

\- Mrrau, jakiś _taki kochany!_ Och, i bądź tak miły i zdejmij zasłonkę z ramki, która wisi w prywatnym apartamencie. Kilka godzin temu Vitya przyprowadził tutaj _bardzo słodkiego_ chłopca i skręca mnie, by zobaczyć, co ze sobą robią!

\- Postaram się, ale niczego nie obiecuję!

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w pokoju wspólnym, od razu zwrócili uwagę na jeden szczegół: pustka. Nie było absolutnie _nikogo._ No, może poza Viktorem, a konkretnie jego gębą, która układała się uśmiech w kształcie serce i szczerzyła się do nich z wielgachnego transparentu, okraszonego serduszkami i wielkim złotym napisem:

„Zawsze cię kochałem, Yuuri!"

Oprócz tego w powietrzu dryfowało kilkanaście (kilkadziesiąt?!) czerwonych świec. A, no i jeszcze podłoga została obsypana płatkami róż. Nieźle.

\- Ja pierdolę – Plisetsky udał, że puszcza pawia. – Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy dali nogę!

\- Nikiforov naprawdę się postarał – masując podbródek, stwierdził Otabek.

\- Łał, na Fejsie pojawiły się aż trzy nowe wydarzenia! – kciuk Phichita nie przerywał szybkiego przesuwania się po ekranie smartfona. – Pierwsze to „Idę spać do komórki na miotły, bo nie chcę patrzeć na zaloty Viktora", drugie to „Idę do dyrektora, by naskarżyć na Viktora", a trzecie to „Idę do Wieży Astronomicznej, by przy pomocy teleskopu podglądać Viktora".

\- Ci, co zapisali się do Wydarzenia Numer Dwa, tylko tracą czas! – z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni burknął Jurij. – Gdy Yakov dowie się, że Łysol wreszcie spiknął się z Prosiakiem, to chyba popuści ze szczęścia. Od miesięcy powtarza, że ma dosyć nieszczęśliwych zalotów Viktora!

Nagle rozległo się jakieś dziwne klekotanie, a z piętra dobiegło stłumione westchnienie rozkoszy. Otabek posłał schodom niechętne spojrzenie.

\- _Naprawdę_ musimy tam iść?

\- Hm… Jeśli chcemy odnaleźć puszki, to tak – Chris wzruszył ramionami. – Ale, skoro się boisz, możesz zaczekać na dole.

\- Nie boję się.

\- Ja też nie zamierzam siedzieć tu i podpierać ściany – dla podkreślenia tych słów, Plisetsky wyciągnął różdżkę. – Ten Łysol coś mi obiecał i zamierzam to wyegzekwować!

\- Ech, miejmy to już za sobą… - Phichit pokręcił głową.

Przypomniał sobie wszystkie momenty, gdy przyłapał Yuuriego na czytaniu _yaoi_ , powiedział sobie, że po czymś takim nic już go nie zaszokuje, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył na górę. A reszta razem z nim.

Już wkrótce ich oczom ukazał się należący do Viktora ekskluzywny apartament. Co prawda przyznawanie uczniom prywatnych kwater nie było częstą praktyką w Ice-warcie, jednak dyrektor Feltsman stwierdził, że woli wydać majątek na przebudowę zamku, niż codziennie wysłuchiwać skarg na starszego z przybranych synów. Jak lubił czasami mawiać, „to tylko kilka milionów rubli, no, ale ile świętego spokoju"!

Na wielkim łożu leżał koc – wystawały spod niego dwie pary nóg. Łydki jednego z uczestników „schadzki" były ozdobione srebrnymi włoskami. Mebel lekko się kołysał – jakieś nieuświadomione dziecko mogłoby uznać, że to _on_ wydawał te wszystkie japońskie i rosyjskie jęki.

Jurij zaczął walić głową o ścianę, warcząc coś w stylu: „skończony idiota, po chuj ja tu w ogóle przyszedłem", Otabek miał jak zawsze bezbarwny wyraz twarzy, a Chris szczerzył się jak zadowolona ze swojej roboty swatka. Phichit przywołał w myślach obraz swoich puszków i też jakoś się ogarnął.

\- Yuuri – odchrząknął, przygładzając mundurek. – Yuuri, możemy pogadać?

Symfonia japońsko-rosyjskich „ochów" i „achów" w dalszym ciągu trwała. Ech, ci dwaj musieli być naprawdę zaabsorbowani swoim szczęściem! Pewnie po prostu nie usłyszeli.

\- Yuuri! – Chulanont odezwał się ponownie, tym razem nieco głośniej. – Yuuri, mam do ciebie sprawę!

Rozległ się zaskoczony pisk, a miłosna melodia zacięła się w połowie zwrotki. Spod koca wyłoniła się górna część ciała Katsukiego. Och, i to _jaka_ górna część ciała!

Czarne włosy były rozczochrane jeszcze bardziej niż po zejściu z miotły. Okulary zwisały z jednego ucha. Malinki, którymi obsypany był szczupły tors, układały się w słowo „Vitya". A więc Chris nie żartował, gdy mówił, że jego kumpel _zawsze_ podpisuje swoje rzeczy.

Patrząc na tak wytarmoszonego (ale i niezaprzeczalnie szczęśliwego) przyjaciela, Phichit nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Poczuł też lekkie wyrzuty sumienia z racji przerwania miłosnych igraszek. I _nieznacznie większe_ wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zdjęcia, które dyskretnie pstryknął, gdy tylko Yuuri wynurzył się spod koca. W ramach samo-usprawiedliwienia, Chulanont powtarzał sobie, że „na wszelki wypadek" wartomieć coś na kumpla. W końcu trzeba jakoś zdać te _cholerne_ JEŁOPy!

\- P-phichit! – z palcami zaciśniętymi na skraju koca, pisnął Yuuri. – C-co ty tu… b-bo ja… w-wiesz… ahaha… Słuchaj, nie uwierzysz, ale Viktor _chyba_ jednak mnie lubi!

\- No NIE gadaj! – zawyli jednocześnie Phichit i Chris. – Po czym poznałeś?

Zanim Japończyk zdążył odpowiedzieć, na powierzchnię wypełzł także Viktor.

\- Dlaczego przerwaliśmy, _dorogoy?_ – wymruczał, wodząc ustami po mostku kochanka. – Wszak skończyliśmy dopiero ósmą rundkę i… oho? Wygląda na to, że mamy gości.

Leniwie się uśmiechając, srebrnowłosy młodzieniec oparł łokieć o tors Katsukiego. Palec jego wolnej ręki kręcił wokół pępka Yuuriego niewielkie kółka.

\- Przykro mi, ale jeśli liczycie na erotyczny pokaz, będziecie musieli pójść gdzie indziej. Zbliżenia moje i Prosiaczka są wyłącznie _privé!_

\- _Niestety_ nie przyszliśmy na porno w wersji live – z ust Chrisa wyszło ponure westchnienie. – Szukamy puszków pigmejskich.

\- Aha? Nie widziałem żadnych puszków pigmejskich. Oczywiście nie licząc tego, którego przed chwilą wytarmosiłem.

\- _Kurwa mać_ – z czołem (nadal) przyklejonym do ściany syknął Plisetsky. – Nie musieliśmy tego wiedzieć!

\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Juraczka? – Viktor pytająco uniósł srebrne brwi. – Nie widziałeś napisu na drzwiach „Treści Nieodpowiednie Dla Dzieci"?

\- Nie, _kurwa,_ nie widziałem, bo drzwi były otwarte!

\- Zostawiłeś otwarte drzwi?! – oburzył się Yuuri. – _Vitya!_

 _Ach, ach, ach!_ – Phichitowi włączył się wewnętrzny fangirling. – _Yuuri, ty już mówisz do niego „Vitya"? Jestem z ciebie taki dumny!_

\- I tak nikt nie włazi mi do pokoju, słońce – Nikiforov uraczył kochanka pełnym uwielbienia spojrzeniem. – Nie licząc Chrisa. A, i kilku wścibskich bachorów, a konkretniej jednego.

\- Niech cię szlag – Jurij wysyczał przez zęby. – Rzucę na ciebie biliard klątw! Niech no tylko… tylko…

\- Niech no tylko zdobędziesz się na odwagę i odkleisz swój koci łepek od ściany? – zgadł Viktor. – Czego ty się tak boisz, Juraczka? Że zobaczysz łydkę Yuuriego? A może moją? No chodź, zobacz, jakie mamy piękne łydeczki! No już, popatrz, popatrz!

\- Natychmiast się uspokój! – jak przystało na mądrą i stanowczą żonę, Katsuki trzepnął ukochanego w ramię. – Jak nie przestaniesz mu dokuczać, to cofnę moją wcześniejszą obietnicę i nie zaczaruję twoich _onigiri_ , tak by wyglądały jak miniaturowe pudelki.

\- Ale, Yuuuuuri, to oooon zaaaaczął…

\- Bez dyskusji! Masz już siedemnaście lat, więc zachowuj się, jak na dorosłego czarodzieja przystało!

Phichit wprost nie mógł nie zachwycać się cudowną przemianą Yuuriego. Czyżby jakieś prywatne lekcje u pani Baranowskiej? A może sprawdziła się tamta dzika teoria Georgija, według której pocałunek właściwej osoby wyrywał człowieka ze śpiączki, jaką była nieśmiałość?

Już mniejsza o to. Chulanont nie miał czasu na analizowanie miłości swojego przyjaciela. Był zbyt zajęty szukaniem _własnej._ W końcu tylko ona mogła doprowadzić go do zagubionych puszków.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkodziliśmy wam w tej ważnej i… no… tego… bardzo prywatnej chwili. Tak naprawdę przyszliśmy, bo chcemy, by Viktor wypożyczyłby nam swojego pudla niuchacza. Wygląda na to, że tylko on może znaleźć moje puszki pigmejskie.

\- Nie ma sprawy – Nikirofov wyszczerzył zęby. – Akurat świetnie się składa, bo właśnie miałem wyprowadzić go na spacer. A dzięki wam nie muszę przerywać moich igraszek z Yuurim.

\- Przynajmniej w ten sposób możemy wynagrodzić wam przerwanie intymnych zabaw – stwierdził Chris.

\- Och, a właśnie! – Viktor o czymś sobie przypomniał. – Otabku, mógłbyś podać mi różdżkę? Jest w kufrze obok kanapy. Znam świetne zaklęcie, dzięki któremu wydepiluję Yuuriemu okolicę bikini.

\- Że CO?! – jęknął Katsuki.

\- Jasne – Altin krótko przytaknął. – Proszę bardzo.

\- Eee… To nie różdżka, to _wibrator._

\- Jezus Maria! – Juraczka wreszcie oderwał się od ściany. – Na Protezę Merlina, i ty to wziąłeś do ręki, Beka!

\- O co ci chodzi? – zdziwił się Chris.

\- No właśnie – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem dodał Viktor. – Przedmiot jak przedmiot.

\- Bardzo cienki ten wibrator – zauważył Phichit. – Nic dziwnego, że Otabek się pomylił. O, to chyba ona! Raju, Viktor, nie wiedziałem, że masz taką samą różdżkę jak Dumbledore.

\- To nie różdżka tylko kulki analne…

\- No ja pierdolę, kurwa mać! – Czerwony, jak Feltsman w dniu, gdy przegrał z Wronkovem w Quidditcha, Jurij wyciągnął własną różdżkę. – Czy tylko ja w tym cholernym pokoju znam się na magii?! _Accio_ różdżka łysola!

Przez otwarte okno wleciał elegancki kawałek patyka. A po chwili rozległ się wściekły ryk:

\- Kto, do chuja, zapierdolił mi różdżkę?!

Zawstydzony, Plisetsky podszedł do okna.

\- Wybacz, Yakov. Potem ci odniosę.

\- To nie było zbyt mądre – zarechotał Chris.

\- A potem dziwisz się, że to ja jestem Numerem Jeden w szkole – Viktor pokręcił głową. – Ech, jak zwykle wszystko muszę robić sam… Makkachin, aport!

Ze stojącego w rogu koszyka wyskoczył brązowy pudel niuchacz. Z wesoło merdającym ogonem, zanurzył pysk w skrzyni, po czym zaniósł właścicielowi patyk.

\- No już, już, dobry piesek! – srebrnowłosy młodzieniec ucałował mokry nos. – Jesteś takim mądrym niuchaczem i wiesz, jak wygląda różdżka tatusia. Tak, tak… grzeczny pieseczek, słoneczko moje! Pójdziesz teraz na spacerek z Chrisem i jego kolegami, dobrze? Pomożesz im znaleźć puszki pigmejskie, a tymczasem tatuś zaopiekuje się twoją nową mamusią. Zaczniemy od kilku zabiegów kosmetycznych, by Yuuri przestał wyglądać jak wiochmen.

\- Vitya, stop, STOP! – z wypisanym na twarzy przerażeniem, Katsuki złapał ukochanego za nadgarstki. – Nie zgadzam się, jasne?! Nie wyrażam zgody na żadną depilację!

\- Może jednak wstrzymaj się z tym zaklęciem, Viktor – Szwajcar ruszył Japończykowi z pomocą. – Jeszcze znowu pomylisz formułkę i coś spartolisz. Pamiętasz, jak niechcący ogoliłeś się na łyso?

Phichit westchnął głęboko. Cały Ice-Wart to pamiętał. A zwłaszcza tę część, gdy dyrektor Yakov biegał po całej bibliotece i szukał odpowiedniego przeciwzaklęcia, co pięć minut biorąc środki na uspokojenie, bo przybrany syn przykleił mu się do rękawa i nawet na moment nie przestawał wyć. Jęczał, że powiesi się na sznurówkach od własnych łyżew, jeśli _teraz, zaraz_ nie odzyska swojej pięknej srebrnej czupryny.

\- Hm… Może rzeczywiście dam sobie spokój? – Viktor użył różdżki, by podrapać się za uchem. – No dobrze. Chyba jednak zostawimy ci te śliczne ciemne włoski, _moye zoloto._ Zwłaszcza, że puszki pigmejskie powoli wracają do mody. Ale, gdy tylko Chris wróci z poszukiwań, zrobimy ci pedicure.

\- Pedicure może być – Yuuri odetchnął z ulgą. – Ale na depilację się NIE godzę!

\- Och, już dobrze! Nie miej takiej przerażonej miny, kochanie! A tymczasem… hm… to gdzie żeśmy byli, zanim nam przerwano?

Srebrnowłosy młodzieniec z powrotem wciągnął kochanka pod koc.

\- Idziemy! – zaczerwieniony po same uszy Jurij skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- A nie chciałeś z nim pogadać o tamtym programie? – przypomniał mu Otabek.

\- Zrobię to później. Póki co nie mam ochoty na przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on! Zaczekam, aż para podstarzałych zboczeńców zakończy okres gotowy!

 _Obawiam się, że to może potrwać trochę dłużej_ – wsłuchując się w dźwięki zainicjowanej od nowa melodii miłosnej, wywnioskował Phichit. – _A sądząc po głośności jęków, nawet dłużej niż długo!_

\- To pożyczamy Makkachina! – przez ramię rzucił Chris. – Miłej zabawy, chłopaki!

Spod koca wysunęła się szczupła dłoń. Wykonała kilka lekceważących machnięć, które miały oznaczać: „tak, tak, idźcie już stąd!"

 **XXX**

\- To _niemożliwe!_ – wydyszał Phichit.

\- Nieprawdopodobne – odezwał się zszokowany Jurij.

\- Nielogiczne – dodał Otabek.

\- Irracjonalne! – melodramatycznym tonem podsumował Chris.

Cała czwórka wzięła głęboki oddech i jednocześnie zawyła:

\- Jakim cudem niuchacz doprowadził nas pod gabinet DYREKTORA?!


	4. Lekcja czwarta - Emil, Oral i Różowa

**Lekcja czwarta – Emil, Oral i Różowa Zemsta**

\- Hej, a wy gdzie? – warknął Michele.

\- No właśnie! – dodał oburzony Emil. – Nie widzicie, że jest kolejka?!

Między gabinetem Dyrektora, a korytarzem znajdowało się oddzielne pomieszczenie będące czymś na kształt poczekalni. Na fotelach siedziały aktualnie trzy osoby – brat Sary, jego najlepszy kumpel, Emil oraz Leo z jakimś dziwnym okrągłym obiektem na kolanach.

Jurij wyciągnął różdżkę. Prawdopodobnie zafundowałby temu miejscu Powtórkę z Totalnej Demolki, gdyby Otabek nie położył mu dłoni na ramieniu. Przeobrażony centaur skinął w stronę czerwonej kanapy. Dokładnie w tej chwili Włoch i Czech przyuważyli jego przyodziewek.

\- O kurde, co ty masz na sobie? – rycząc ze śmiechu, Michele pokazał palcem dzwony w kwiatki.

\- Powiedział ten, co od kilku lat biega w kiecce – zgrzytając zębami, wycedził Jurij.

Powtórka z Totalnej Demolki znowu zawisła w powietrzu.

\- Ej, Miki, patrz! – pisnął zachwycony Emil. – On nadal ma te swoje _kocie uszy!_ Ale numer, nie? Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił… pfft! Bardziej pasowałoby do niego Chłopiec Który się Okocił!

Ci dwaj ewidentnie nie wiedzieli, czym był „instynkt samozachowawczy". Juraczka wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę wysadzić połowę zamku. Na szczęście ktoś zareagował przed nim.

\- _Kto się jeszcze raz zaśmieje, ten niech wnet zaróżowieje!_ – Chris zamachał różdżką jak dyrygent batutą.

Na czubku eleganckiego patyka pojawił się różowy płomyczek. Wszyscy obecni zamarli w bezruchu.

\- Hę? – Leo wyciągnął słuchawki w uszu. – Co się dzieje?

\- W-właśnie! – Michele wycelował trzęsący się palec w Giacomettiego. – C-co to miało być?

\- To moje autorskie Zaklęcie Różowej Zemsty – Chris ucałował czubek swojej różdżki (zrobił to w tak nieprzyzwoity sposób, że połowa towarzystwa wydała przerażony jęk). – Każdy, kto się teraz zaśmieje, skończy z różowymi ciuchami. Dlatego radzę powstrzymać się od zaczepek.

\- B-blefujesz! – jęknął Emil. – T-to nawet nie jest prawdziwe zaklęcie! Zaklęć _nie rzuca_ się w ten sposób!

To właśnie próbował im wmówić, ale jego mina mówiła coś _wprost przeciwnego._ Zarówno Włoch jak i jego czeski przyjaciel wiedzieli, że nie należało drażnić Chrisa. Zdarzało się, że Szwajcar wypowiadał łacińską formułkę _w myślach_ , a potem recytował jakiś durny wierszyk celem zmylenia przeciwnika.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w różowe światełko jak zahipnotyzowani. Nikt nie miał odwagi przekonać się, czy zaklęcie rzeczywiście było prawdziwe. Nikt, poza Otabkiem, który nieoczekiwanie wypalił:

\- Przychodzi baba do lekarza z różdżką w…

\- NIE! – Jurij panicznie zamachał rękami. – Co ty, Beka, ocipiałeś?! Nie opowiadaj teraz dowcipów!

\- No, no, Otabku! – zacmokał Chris. – Tego bym się po tobie NIE spodziewał! Ty napalony _ogierze_ , kto by pomyślał, że znasz kawały analne… I jeszcze chciałeś go opowiedzieć z taką niewzruszoną miną? No, naprawdę szacun, chłopie!

\- Kiedy to nie miał być kawał analny – powiedział Otabek, tym samym powstrzymując Plisetsky'ego przed odgryzieniem Giacomettiemu tętnicy szyjnej. – To miał być ten znany dowcip o mugolskiej szczoteczce do zębów.

\- Och, jejciu, znam to! – ucieszył się Emil. – Miki, tylko posłuchaj, to… nieeeee! Zaraz, NIE! Nie mogę ci tego opowiedzieć! Iiiiik! O nie, zaczynam sobie przypominać! To takie śmieszne! Nie, nie, nie mogę się śmiać, nie mogę, już zapominam, na na na na na na…

Z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do uszu, Czech ukrył głowę między kolanami i zaczął tupać nogami o podłogę. Obserwujący to Michele i Leo nerwowo przełknęli ślinę.

\- Ano, na waszym miejscu nie myślałbym o kawałach – Szwajcar uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Po tym incydencie w poczekalni ogłoszono rozejm. Grupa Phichita zarekwirowała czerwoną kanapę.

\- Dzięki – Otabek zwrócił się do Chrisa. – Fajnie, że ich pogoniłeś. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego moje spodnie tak bardzo ich śmieszą.

\- Jasne. Nie ma sprawy.

Giacometti wyczekująco spojrzał na Jurija. Usta młodego Rosjanina drżały, jakby ich właściciel zamierzał się odezwać, ale sama myśl o wypowiedzeniu _pewnych słów_ przyprawiała go o wymioty.

\- Ależ nie ma za co! – Chris zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- WCALE ci nie podziękowałem, Gołodupcu! – syknął Plisetsky.

Makkachin zaszczekał radośnie. Trzy głowy zwróciły się w stronę Phichita, który od wejścia do poczekalni był nienaturalnie cichy.

\- A tobie co? – Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił uniósł brew.

\- Rozkminiam – konspiracyjnym tonem odparł Taj.

\- Hę? Ale _co_ rozkminiasz?

\- Ach! – Chris załapał jako pierwszy. – Martwisz się, że gdzieś w pobliżu kręci się twoja druga połówka, tak?

Chulanont niepewnie przytaknął.

O matko. Wcześniej podchodził do całej sprawy na luzie, ale teraz był jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Odkąd stanęli przed Gabinetem Dyrektora, zaczął mieć w głowie same _czarne myśli._

Jezu, a jeśli to pan Feltsman? Żonaty, wulgarny i _stary?_ Cholera, tylko nie to!

O Buddo, a jeśli to Michele? Świr i crossdresser z manią na punkcie siostry? Cholera, tylko nie to!

Bogowie Shinto, a jeśli to Emil? Bez pamięci zakochany w najlepszym kumplu, chociaż prędzej zmieni sobie płeć, niż się do tego przyzna? Cholera, tylko nie to!

A jeśli to Leo? No dobra, jego to przynajmniej Phichit lubił, ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby robić z nim to samo, co Viktor z Yuu…

\- Spokojnie – głos Szwajcara rozproszył pesymistyczne myśli. – Nie martw się. Przecież twoje puszki nie wybrałyby ci nikogo okropnego! A poza tym, to na pewno nikt z poczekalni, bo Makkachin zaraz by do niego podbiegł.

Rzeczywiście. Pudel Niuchacz leżał pod drzwiami do gabinetu i niecierpliwie przebierał łapkami, jakby próbował wykopać dziurę w podłodze.

\- A… a jeśli to pan Feltsman? – z niepokojem wybąkał Phichit.

\- Yakov?! – Jurij przewrócił oczami. – Proszę cię…

\- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób – rzeczowym tonem odezwał się Otabek. – Pupilek Nikiforova najpierw zabrał nas do lochów. Potem zaciągnął nas do toalety, a teraz przywlókł _tutaj._ Innymi słowy: on po prostu idzie śladem osoby, do której przyczepiły się twoje puszki.

\- To ma sens – zgodził się Chris. – Rano mieliśmy eliksiry. Pewnie wtedy twoi puszyści przyjaciele postanowili dać nogę.

\- Chyba macie rację – Taj odetchnął z ulgą. – Dzięki, chłopaki!

\- Zgubiłeś puszki? – zainteresował się Leo. – A więc o to chodziło w tamtym dziwnym poście na Facebooku!

\- Taa, dokładnie o to. Ej, a w ogóle to widziałeś, by ktoś ciekawy wychodził wcześniej z gabinetu?

\- Hę? Ciekawy? W jakim sensie?

\- No wiesz, że dziwnie się zachowywał, albo coś w ten deseń – mruknął Jurij. – Na przykład cały czas się drapał, czy coś w tym stylu. Ponoć małe paskudy włażą pod ubrania.

\- A nawet do gaci! – radośnie dorzucił Chris.

\- Eee… nie, nie widziałem, by ktoś ciągle się drapał – ze smutkiem stwierdził Amerykanin. – Ale mogłem coś przegapić, bo kręciło się tutaj całkiem sporo osób. Wszyscy przyszli, by naskarżyć na Viktora. Przez nich tkwię tutaj prawie pół dnia. Nie spodziewałem się, że zastanę takie tłumy. Znaczy… nie przychodzę tutaj jakoś szczególnie często, ale zwykle jest mało osób.

\- Co racja, to racja – Phichit rozejrzał się wokół. – Ja też nie byłem tu od jakiegoś czasu. Chociaż przez pierwsze lata nauki non stop lądowałem na dywaniku. Dyrektor darł się na mnie, że wrzucam za dużo magicznych rzeczy do mediów społecznościowych i narażam Świat Czarodziei na ujawnienie.

\- Mugole to tępaki! – prychnął Jurij. – Moglibyśmy trzaskać zaklęcia na ich oczach, a i tak by się pokapowali!

\- Ano, gdy po sieci fruwały zdjęcia twoich uszątek, wszyscy pisali, że to genialny fotomontaż – westchnął Chris. – Za to, gdy ja nakręciłem film dokumentalny, na którym sam robię sobie loda, ludzie stwierdzili, że to _prawdziwa magia!_ A ja przecież nawet nie użyłem czarów…

\- Ej, ale sporo się tutaj pozmieniało! – widząc, że Plisetsky _znowu_ morduje Giacomettiego wzrokiem, Phichit szybko skierował rozmowę na inny temat. – Chyba po Wielkiej Demolce pan Feltsman zrobił remont. Och, raaaaju, jakie słodziutkie zdjęcia!

Jedna ze ścian była niemal w całości pokryta różnymi fotografiami. Jak to w Świecie Czarodziejów, postacie na obrazkach ruszały się.

Szczególnie urocze było zdjęcie w złotej ramce, przedstawiające Dyrektora w towarzystwie żony i dwóch adoptowanych synów. Pod spodem widniał podpis: „Feltsman-Baranowska-Nikiforov-Plisetksy Family"! Dłonie Yakova spoczywały na ramionach dziewięcioletniego Viktora, a dłonie Lilii na ramionach siedmioletniego Jurija. Obu chłopców przymusowo ubrano w berety, białe koszule, krótkie czarne spodenki, szare podkolanówki i urocze trzewiczki. Plisetsky ze zdjęcia mamrotał pod nosem „Kurwa, co za obciach, zabierzcie mnie stąd".

\- O, a tamto jest z Halloween! – Chris wskazał palcem inną fotografię.

Rzeczone zdjęcie przedstawiało jedenastoletniego Viktora i dziewięcioletniego Jurija. Plisetsky miał kostium tygryska, zaś Nikiforov był przebrany za księżniczkę.

Właściwie to, ci dwaj znajdowali się w większości ramek w pomieszczeniu. Na jednym byli nawet w słynnym Ogrodzie Smokologicznym! Z zaróżowionymi z ekscytacji policzkami mały Jurij karmił butelką nowonarodzonego Ogniomiota Tygrysiego, a równie zachwycony Viktor głaskał Skrzydłaka Pudlowatego.

\- Macie wiele wspaniałych wspomnień – z uśmiechem zauważył Otabek.

\- Ta, dorastanie z Yakovem, Lilią i Zboczeńcem nie było takie złe – Jurij próbował zabrzmieć szorstko, ale nie zdołał całkowicie wyeliminować czułości, która sama wkradła się do jego głosu. – Z dziadkiem też mi się fajnie żyło, ale zawsze mieliśmy problemy z kasą. Kiedy Yakov zaproponował, że mnie adoptuje i da dziadkowi pracę, na początku nie chciałem się zgodzić, ale potem przekonałem się, że to dobry układ. Teraz mam prawdziwą popapraną rodzinkę. A dziadek wciąż jest w pobliżu i mogę go odwiedzać, kiedy tylko zechcę!

\- Hej, czy to zdjęcie z podróży poślubnej pana Feltsmana i pani Lilii?! – krzyknął podekscytowany Phichit. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że pojechali na Hawaje latającym różowym kabrioletem! Myślisz, że się obrażą, jeśli wrzucę to na Instagram?

\- Obrazić, to się raczej nie obrażą – Plisetsky wzruszył ramionami. – Prędzej cię zabiją.

\- Okej, to wrzucam!

\- Eeeeee, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł! – Leo wskazał palcem drzwi do gabinetu. Wisiała na nich złota tabliczka z napisem:

 _Yakov Feltsman_

 _Ojciec Dyrektor Ice-Wartu_

 _Zanim wleziesz do gabinetu, zapoznaj się z instrukcją:_

 _Drogi uczniu,_

 _Jeżeli masz jakiś problem, bądź tak miły i poproś o pomoc kolegę._

 _Jeżeli kolega nie może ci pomóc, poproś o pomoc Prefekta._

 _Jeżeli Prefekt nie może ci pomóc, poproś o pomoc Opiekuna Domu._

 _Jeżeli Opiekun Domu nie może ci pomóc, poproś o pomoc Szkolną Psycholog._

 _Jeżeli Szkolna Psycholog nie może ci pomóc, poproś o pomoc kogokolwiek._

 _Dopiero, gdy uznasz, że nikt w całym cholernym zamku nie jest w stanie ci pomóc, możesz przyjść do MNIE. Ale najpierw upewnij się, że na pewno tego chcesz, bo jak okaże się, że niepotrzebnie zawracasz mi dupy, wkurwię się, a wtedy będzie niewesoło!_

 _Nie jestem pieprzoną niańką i nie zamierzam wysłuchiwać durnych zażaleń!_

 _Osobna adnotacja dla Viktora: Vitya, drzwi służą do pukania._

 _Osobna adnotacja dla Jurija: Juraczka, instrukcja obsługi drzwi zakłada użycie klamki. Nie wbijaj do mnie do gabinetu przy pomocy cholernego kopniaka!_

 _Osobna adnotacja dla Giacomettiego: W tym gabinecie obowiązuje bezwzględny zakaz używania czasownika „dochodzić"!_

 _Osobna adnotacja dla Chulanonta: Jak chociaż jedno zdjęcie z udziałem mojej osoby wyląduje w sieci, wyłączę wi-fi!_

Przerażony, Phichit natychmiast wykasował wszystkie zdjęcia Dyrektora, jakie tylko miał w komórce. Obietnicami niechybnej śmierci się specjalnie nie przejmował, ale żeby w zamku miało nie być INTERNETU?! Ugh, Papa Yakov jednak nie miał serca… Jak mógł straszyć uczniów _czymś takim?!_ Przecież to czysta podłość!

Drzwi skrzypnęły i z gabinetu wyszedł zapłakany Georgi.

\- Następny! – padło wkurzone burknięcie.

\- No dobra, chłopaki, teraz ja! – Leo wstał z fotela. – Trzymajcie kciuki!

\- A za co dokładnie? – padło zbiorowe pytanie.

\- Za moje Latające Czarodziejskie Radyjko!

\- Chodzi o tę dziwną kulkę, którą trzymasz? – Phichit pochylił się, żeby lepiej widzieć. – Wygląda jak dron.

\- No, wiem, ale to radio. Tylko posłuchajcie: _Viva Musica!_

Pod wpływem zaklęcia okrągły przedmiot uniósł się kilka centymetrów nad dłonią Amerykanina.

 _Czas na Magiczną Listę Przebojów!_ – padło z głośniczków. – _A w niej między innymi takie hity jak: „To nasz Papa Feltsman" oraz „Opening Klubu Winx"!_

Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem. Nawet Georgi odrobinę poweselał.

\- Chcę, by latało po zamku i umilało nam czas. Jeżeli Dyrektor wyrazi zgodę, możecie składać zamówienia na piosen…

Leo nawet nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy ludzie zaczęli rzucać tytułami:

\- „Welcome to the madness"! – krzyknął Jurij.

\- Wszystkie piosenki z "Króla i Łyżwiarza"! – zawołał Phichit.

\- Piosenki Disneya! – z pasją zaproponował Georgi.

\- „Serenade for two"! – zawył Miki.

\- "Tyłki do góry" – zmysłowym tonem powiedział Chris. – "Macarena", "Moulin Rouge", "Majteczki w kropeczki", "It's okay to be gay"…

\- „Helping Twilight Win the Crown" – ze śmiertelnie poważną miną zaproponował Otabek. – To z filmu „Mój Mały Kucyk".

\- Eeee… nie daliście mi dokończyć – Amerykanin przepraszająco potarł kark. – Możecie składać zamówienia, ale dopiero za jakiś czas. Bo widzicie, Viktor zamówił już serię ballad dla Yuuriego, więc…

\- NASTĘPNY! – zza drzwi rozległ się wściekły ryk. – Wchodzisz, czy nie?!

Leo wbiegł do gabinetu, aż się zakurzyło.

\- Ach, pan Dyrektor wydaje się brzmieć jakby mniej agresywnie – westchnął Emil. – Może dzisiaj wreszcie nam się uda, Miki?

\- Akurat wam się uda! – mruknął Jurij.

\- No wiesz? – Czech gniewnie skrzyżował ramiona. – Nawet nie wiesz, po co tu przyszliśmy!

\- Nie muszę pytać. Zawsze przyłazicie tutaj w tej samej sprawie. Yakov ma was dosyć!

\- Ale dzisiaj jest wyjątkowy dzień – podkreślił Michele – W końcu pozwolił Yuuriemu Katsukiemu przenieść się do Slytherinburga. Może nam też pozwoli?

\- Właściwie to jeszcze nie jest potwierdzone, że Yuuri gdzieś się przeniesie – Phichit uniósł brwi. – Jego rzeczy nadal są w Gryffindroicie.

\- Zresztą, nawet _gdyby_ miał się przenieść, to Yakov pozwoli mu na to tylko po to, by mieć święty spokój z Viktorem! – prychnął Plisetsky. – Możecie łazić w kieckach, a nawet przyprawić sobie sztuczne cyce, a z punktu widzenia Yakova i tak nie będziecie _aż tak_ upierdliwi jak Łysol. I dlatego Prosiak dostanie zgodę na przeniesienie, a wy NIE!

\- Kiedy to takie niesprawiedliweeee! – zawył Emil.

\- Może ich spódniczki są po prostu za mało kobiece? – głośno zastanowił się Otabek. – Może naprawdę powinni zafarbować je na różowo?

Nekola zamarł w bezruchu. A po chwili wydał triumfalny ryk i uderzył pięścią w oparcie fotela.

\- Kurde, to GENIALNE! Miki, zróbmy to!

\- Ale ja to powiedziałem w żartach… – westchnął Kazach.

\- Ech, i znowu to samo – Chris ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową. – Otabek, ty na serio musisz popracować nad swoim wyrazem twarzy! A wy dwaj jeszcze to sobie przemyślcie. To jest naprawdę wściekły róż i zmywa się dopiero po tygodniu – ostrzegawczo zamachał różdżką.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – tonem szykującego się do bitwy rycerza wyszeptał Michele. – Dla Sarci _wszystko!_

\- Właśnie, właśnie! – zawtórował mu Emil. – Otabek, opowiedz tamten dowcip o szczoteczce do zębów!

\- Uchowaj Boże – Szwajcar pokręcił głową. – Lepiej stąd uciekaj, Georgi! Jak zafarbujesz te gotyckie ciuchy na różowo, w mig utracisz status klasowego emo.

Popovich nie był głupi. Sprintem opuścił poczekalnię.

\- Ma ktoś zapasowe słuchawki? – jęknął Jurij.

\- Masz, możesz wziąć moje – odparł Phichit.

\- Tobie nie szkoda ciuchów?

\- Trochę szkoda. Ale bardzo chcę usłyszeć ten dowcip. Jak będzie dobry, wrzucę go na Fejsa. Zresztą, czytam masę memów na Tumblrze i nie tak łatwo mnie rozśmieszyć.

Plisetsky zabezpieczył się przed ewentualnymi skutkami Chrisowego zaklęcia, a Michele i jego kumpel pochylili się do przodu.

\- No dobra – rzucili jednocześnie. – Wal!

Różowe światełko nie przestawało groźnie migotać. Taj trzymał telefon w pogotowiu. Z powagą godną pracownika Zakładu Pogrzebowego Otabek wyrecytował dowcip :

 _Przychodzi baba do lekarza z różdżką w zębach._

 _\- Proszę pani – krzyczy lekarz. – Tyle razy mówiłem: kiedy rzucamy zaklęcie wybielające, nie wkładamy różdżki do ust!_

 _\- To nie różdżka, tylko wibrator. Przyszłam do pana, bo źle działa._

 _\- Hę? Dlaczego pani myśli, że to wibrator?_

 _\- A skąd wziąłby się napis „Oral B"?_

Chris i Phichit pozostali niewzruszeni.

\- Me! – prychnął Instagramoholik. – I to jest ten mega śmieszny kawał? Słyszałem lepsze!

Ale Emil najwyraźniej _nie słyszał_. Nagle zsunął się z fotela. Leżąc na brzuchu, tłukł pięściami i stopami o podłogę. Odgłosy, które wydawał, brzmiały jak śmiech naćpanej hieny.

\- Nie mogę – wył ze łzami w oczach. – Oral B… _Oral_! Hihihi… to mnie rozwala za każdym razem!

Giacometti nie żartował, gdy ostrzegał przed wściekłym różem. Przyodziewek Czecha rzeczywiście przybrał kolor, który prawdopodobnie nie był akceptowalny przez statut szkoły. Wszyscy czekali, aż Michele też się zaśmieje i pójdzie śladem kumpla. Ale tak się nie stało. Crispino tkwił w bezruchu z podejrzanie bezbarwną miną.

\- Baba u lekarza? – powtórzył, groźnie zwężając oczy. – W sensie, że… _Sarcia_?! Że niby moja Sarcia bawi się jakimiś podejrzanymi przedmiotami?!

\- Eee, nie – powiedział Otabek. – Chodziło mi o dowolną babę. Jakąkolwiek.

\- Jakąkolwiek, w tym i _Sarę?!_

\- Weź trochę wyluzj, koleś – Jurij wyciągnął słuchawki z kocich uszu. – Świat nie kręci się wokół twojej puszczalskiej siostrzyczki!

Nooooo, z tym tekstem to _nieźle_ pojechał. Z furią spuszczonego ze smyczy dobermana, Michele zaczął machać różdżką na prawo i lewo. Zaklęcia przemykały między zgromadzonymi, trafiając w różne przedmioty i tym samym demolując _świeżo odnowioną_ poczekalnię. Ciężko stwierdzić, co rozszalały Włoch dokładnie krzyczał, ale na pewno dotyczyło to Sarci i chyba tego, że Sarcia była planetą, wokół której orbitował Wszechświat, słoneczkiem i księżycem w jednym, tak czystą i niewinną jak woda w Dziewiczym Jeziorze, osobą zupełnie wolną od Grzechu Pierworodnego, a Jurij był i wężem, i jabłkiem, i Judaszem, i zdrajcą ludzkości, i Bóg wie, kim jeszcze…

W sam środek tego chaosu wkroczył Papa Feltsman.

\- Co się tutaj, do cholery, odpierdala?! – ryknął. – Czemu on się śmieje? – gniewnie wskazał palcem tarzającego się po podłodze Emila. – Czemu on się wydziera?! – skierował wzrok na zawstydzonego Michele. – Albo, wiecie, co? NIE chcę tego wiedzieć! _Chuj_ mnie to obchodzi! Tylko się niepotrzebnie zdenerwuję… Wy dwaj, wynocha stąd! Ale już! WON! Powtarzałem wam to już z milion razy: NIE przeniosę was do Raveclony! Miarka się przebrała! Jak jeszcze raz przyjdziecie do mnie w tej sprawie, wykopię was ze szkoły, a Sara zostanie _tutaj!_ Zrozumiano?!

Posyłając grupie Phichita nienawistne spojrzenia, Włoch skierował się do wyjścia. Towarzyszący mu Emil wciąż rył ze śmiechu.

\- To wasza wina – przez łzy wycedził Michele. – To wszystko _przez was!_

\- Ej, ale bez takich! – obruszył się Chris. – Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że twoja siostra myje zęby _Oralną_ szczoteczką?

Dobrze, że Crispino nie wychwycił ukrytego znaczenia - jeszcze mogłoby dojść do morderstwa! Za to Nekola zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej.

\- Oralną… nie mogę! Nie wytrzymam! Hihi… Oral B!

Kiedy za parą kumpli zatrzasnęły się drzwi, z gabinetu wyszedł zadowolony Leo.

\- Pamiętasz o naszej umowie, Iglesia? – zapytał Yakov.

\- Oczywiście, panie Dyrektorze! – Amerykanin zasalutował. – Puszczę piosenkę, o której rozmawialiśmy i zadedykuję ją pani Lilii w pana imieniu! Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że pan się zgodził.

\- No cóż, skoro to ma latać po zamku, a nie rozbrzmiewać w każdym pomieszczeniu i przeszkadzać w lekcjach, to może nie będzie aż tak _upierdliwe._ Ale ostrzegam cię, Iglesia… Jeśli ten przedmiot wymknie się spod kontroli, rozwalę go w pył pierwszym zaklęciem, które przyjdzie mi do głowy!

\- Niech się pan nie martwi! Muzyka niesie same pozytywne emocje. Na pewno nie będzie pan żałował!

Nucąc pod nosem „We are the champions", Leo opuścił poczekalnię. Feltsman objął wzrokiem czterech pozostałych uczniów – z całą pewnością pamiętał, że trójkę z nich regularnie wzywał w przeszłości na dywanik. Z fatalnymi skutkami zarówno dla siebie jak i dywanika.

\- No dobrze - westchnął, drapiąc się po łysinie – miejmy to już za sobą!

Weszli za nim do gabinetu. Makkachin natychmiast przystąpił do energicznego obwąchiwania każdego centymetra podłogi - jakby czegoś szukał.

\- Wiem, dlaczego tu przyszliście – Yakov splótł dłonie na blacie.

Na moment zapadła cisza.

\- Okej – zaśmiał się Chris. – A jak _doszedł_ pan do…

Na czole Ojca Dyrektora zapulsowała żyłka. Giacometti odchrząknął.

\- Znaczy… chciałem powiedzieć… Jak _sformułował_ pan ten interesujący wniosek?

\- Chodzi o _niego_. Wszyscy czterej byliście wplątani w jego zniknięcie. A teraz on _wrócił!_ Jest tutaj, w szkole. 

\- Eee… on, czyli _kto?_

 _Mój ukochany?_ – z dziko bijącym sercem pomyślał Phichit.

\- Ten, Którego Imienia Nikomu Nie Chce Się Wymawiać!

Pudel Niuchacz wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał! Wesoło merdając ogonem, oparł przednie łapy o kolana Chulanonta. W pyszczku ściskał parę czarnych rękawiczek. Patrząc na wspomnianą część garderoby, Taj miał w głowie tylko jedną myśl:

 _O Buddo, spraw, by nie były własnością JJ-morta!_


End file.
